


We Found Love in a Hopeless Place

by paintingtheworldgray



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Strippers and Daddy, Daddy Harry, M/M, Stripper Liam, Stripper Louis, Stripper Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingtheworldgray/pseuds/paintingtheworldgray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles never thought a night out with his best mate would lead him to finding the most beautiful creature, which he had ever laid eyes on. There were only two problems with this realization: the creature was a stripper, someone who got paid to take their clothes off for horny people; and the second was that he had a four year old daughter, waiting for him to pick her up in the morning... Stripper!Louis and Daddy!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was standing nervously outside the doors of the Alley Kat Bar, a well known strip club in London, my best mate Naill running up to meet me. It was his idea, a way to "unwind me" because I was too stressed out for him and getting too boring. Though I do not know what he expects from me, I was nineteen years old, juggling a job and being a single father to my four year old daughter. Strip clubs never interested me, not even before I was a father; I always had a problem with people taking their clothes off for money. I was also one of the weird teenage boys, which had no interest in porn, for the same reason of getting paid to have sex. I walked through the doors of the Alley Kat, its hard wood floors shining, as were the three golden coloured poles, which state natural on the T shaped stage. The red velvety curtains that stood behind them looked clean, this all pointed to the fact that this strip club was higher end, probably treated their dancers nicely. We walked over to the small bar, being greeted by a man with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, wearing a white peasant shirt. "Niall, good to see you back, Mate!" The man said, a smirk playing on his face as he looked at Niall's now blushing face. "Did you really miss me that much, my little potato?" My best mate since he moved toLondon, three years ago was a regular at a strip club and thought that was not important enough to tell me? Daddy Curly thought that was rude!

 

"Liam, I am not here for myself this time, showing my best mate a good time!" Niall said excitedly to the man, his Irish accent every evident in his speech when he was excited as he continued to speak. "Daddy Curly, doesn't get out much, ya see. He has a child, so he is either working his cute arse off or taking care of his daughter." The man named Liam sized me up, taking in my chocolate brown curl hair, green eyes and childish face.

 

"You have a child? Are you even legal?" Liam spoke with a parental tone as he continued to size me up. I laughed at him, allowing my dimples to show as I smiled afterward.

 

"I am old enough to drink if that is what you are asking; I just have a youth look as all the older ladies like to tell me." It was true, every time an older lady walked into the bakery, and she would ask me what form I was in. I always got good tips from the cougar ladies, like Caroline Flack, who I was sure only came into the bakery to look at me. Liam was nodding his head and Niall was staring intently at him, my mate had a crush on a bartender at a strip club (Awesome).

 

"I hate to cut this chat short but I have to go get ready for my set, you'll see me on the stage." With that Liam winked, then walked away leaving a girl with red hair and tattoos in his place. Niall and I ordered pints, then he led me to his favorite table, it was off to the right part of the T but you could also clearly see all three poles. I sat down, taking in the people around us and noticing that we were the only fairly young people. They were all mostly middle aged women, like Caroline, or older men, yet Niall sat excitedly in his seat staring at the one pole to right.

 

"Now introducing on the right stage, Sir Liam Payne and is he toxic." A loud male voice sounded over the intercom and the song Toxic by Brittney Spears started playing, as Liam walked out onto the stage. He was wearing the white peasant shirt, black hot pants (that showed his bulge in the front), and a black glittery top hat. I thought strippers, spent a lot of time on the floor, crawling towards people and humping the glistening ground but I was wrong. Liam seemed to have a choreographed dance, which he performed to the songs, following steps in an order while thrusting to certain parts. At the chorus and roughly, Liam ripped off his hot pants, leaving him in the top hat, peasant shirt and now a black mankini. Which surprisingly made my crouch twitch a little in arousal, there was no deny that Liam was attractive and he was a professional at moving his body, Niall sure new how to pick crushes. Liam continued to sway his pelvis to the beat as he swung his one leg up, on to the pole, curling it as he swung around it once. When Liam straightens himself up, he tore his white peasant shirt while popping his chest when it was bare. He swiveled his hips as the last note of the song filled the air, I watched as he grabbed his clothes and exited the stage, the pain in my groin still there. Niall looked dreamily after Liam's arse as he sauntered off behind the curtain, to the room full of exotic dancers.

 

“How often do you come here, Nialler?” I asked him, smirking as a blush made it’s way a crossed his face, making his blue eyes dull compared to when he was pale. “Is this why you missed Darcy Halloween party the other day?”

 

“No, I already told you, that I had to go into work. I just come here a few times after work; I might have a tiny crush on Liam, okay?” The Irish lad said while staring into his pint, like it was going to give all the answers. I chuckled and told him that I was picking on him, that I really didn’t care why he wasn’t at his niece’s little party. We finished our pints and ordered another one, talking about daily life that we typically did on the telephone. Not long into our conversation someone came and sat down at our table, looking up we noticed Liam smiling at us.

 

“Do you mind if I join you, until my flat mate gets done his set? We don’t get many interesting people in here as you can see, they always old, except Niall here.” Liam said chuckling and looking at my Irish best mate, before turning back to me. “So you have a daughter and your eighteen?”

 

“I am nineteen, verging on twenty in February and Darcy is four.” I smiled pulling out my phone and showing him my background, which was Niall, Darcy and I, asleep on my couch. My mother took the photo a few weeks ago, when she came done with Darcy’s mother to visit for a few days, they walked in and found us like that, finding it too adorable to not snap a photo for us. Darcy’s mother, Elizabeth and I get along pretty well together, even though she left Darcy with me. Darcy was a month old whenElizabethdecided that she no longer wanted custody of her, signing all right over to me a sixteen year old boy, who had not finished his sixth year yet.

 

“Oh Lord, she is adorable! She has your curly hair and it is so long for a four year old, you’ll have to show a picture of her to my flat mate. He has five little sisters, so he has a sweet spot for little girls, especially ones as cute as yours.” Liam said while studying the picture on the phone, smiling slowing his pearly white teeth, causing me to suck in a breath. Liam really was beautiful in his now normal attire, a pair of chinos and blue plaid shirt, he ordered himself a pint. “How long have you been best mates with Niall?”

 

“Three years, ever since he moved here and saw I had a one year old, he was instantly in love with her.” I said laughing at the memory, remembering exactly how his blue eyes light up when they saw Darcy. I was struggling with groceries and a fussy teething Darcy, while trying to unlock my door when a pale hand took my keys. The hand lead to a man, a little shorter then me with blonde hair and blue eyes, he unlocked my door for me while introducing himself. He explained how he loved children and how cute I was, thoroughly freaking me out that a stranger was hitting on me. “So after we tried dating, we decided that we were just better off as best mates, who is the reason why I am in a strip club: while my daughter is with a babysitter.”

 

“You dated Niall?” Liam asked as I nodded my head, chuckling slightly at the look on Niall’s face, since he was embarrassed. “Then let me ask you, is he worth dating? He has yet; to ask me out but if he did, would you say it would tickle my fancy?” I nodded my head telling him that, Niall was indeed worth dating, he liked to spoil people he dated. Niall liked to take Darcy and me to fancy restaurants, buy us little presents. Niall still buys us presents, but not because I am dating him anymore, just because we are family now. Loud music started to pour through the speakers, causing Liam to turn toward the center pole while smiling. “This is my flat mate, please enjoy yourselves.”

 

“Now introducing Louis Tommo: he will bring your world to end.” As soon as the first words were spoken, a man came cart wheeling out from behind the curtains, ending right in front of the golden pole. Once he was standing up, he started weaving his head from side to side, before doing a booty bump in tune with the song. The song picked up and the singers started screaming, Louis started to pelvic thrust in beat with the fast tempo. I took a second to look at him, he had: high cheek bones, bright blue eyes, a straight nose, and feathery tussled brown hair. He was wearing red hot pants, a cropped stripped shirt, and black braces, his pants showing off his delicious looking arse. When the chorus came around, Louis ripped his hot pants off, revealing that his braces were connected to a shinny red g-string. He swayed his arse against the gold pole, causing his cheeks to spread apart as he went, bouncing his junk too. With the next chorus, he tore off his cropped stripe shirt, revealing his taunt stomach and chiseled chest. Once the song was over, Louis collected his clothes and bowed, before leaving the stage through the curtain.

 

“Whoa, I have a new favorite and by the looks of it, Harry will be returning…” Niall said in awe of the man, who just left the stage to put on his clothes, Liam laughing loudly.

“Louis has the effect on people, just wait until you meet him and find out he acts like a little child.” Liam said smiling at us before taking a large gulp of his pint, having small talk with us until a clumsy person tumbled into Liam’s lap.

 

“Why hello there, Li, why don’t you introduce me to your gorgeous mates?” The same voice that did Liam’s introduction was the one, pouring out of Louis’s mouth.

 

“Oh, the blonde one is Niall, he a regular here and he is Irish.” Liam said pointing to Niall, Niall blushing while looking into his pint again, probably at the fact that he was a regular at a strip club. “This is Harry and he has the most adorable daughter in the world, I swear Lou!” Niall pulled out his phone and shoved it in Louis’s direction, showing him the background which was Darcy.

 

“You make beautiful babies, Curly, I am sure your wife is gorgeous too.” Louis said smiling at me, making Niall and I laugh loudly, Liam chuckling knowing that I was not married.

 

“I don’t have a wife or a girlfriend for that matter, Louis.” I said smiling at the exotic dancer, who was now giving Niall and I a funny look, trying to figure out how I had a child. “Darcy is from previous relationship, that I am no longer in, since I am at a gay strip club.” I chuckled out the look on Louis’s face, before I noticed the time and quickly stood up, handing Niall a few crinkled bills. “Sorry lads, I have to go, got the early shift at the bakery tomorrow. Call you later, Niall, don’t forget coming over Wednesday night or I will kill you!” I gave a tiny wave before I walked out the doors and heading for my flat. Tomorrow I would get off work and pick Darcy up from the sitter, spending the whole night with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see a *, that means check at the end of the chapter for Author's Notes, since I hate it when authors put them right in the middle of a paragraph

___________________________________________

Harry's P.O.V. - Wednesday Family Night*

__________________________________________________

I was rushing around my flat, tidying up and trying to cook dinner all at the same time, which was not easy consider Darcy kept making a mess. The vegetables and steak were almost done cooking; I had most of the mess straightened up when the phone rang. "Hello London 's Morgue, you kill 'em, we chill 'em, Harry speaking?"**

 

"I told you that you need to stop answering your phone like that..." an Irish voice spoke through the receiver, telling me that it was Niall and the fact that he was late, meant that he was baring a surprise. "Anyway, I was wondering if I could bring three friends to family night since you mum can't make it this month." Told you, surprise, this is how Niall worked and I loved it.

 

"Aren't you lucky I made enough to feed an army and Darcy is always looking for new playmates, right bubba?" I asked the four year old, who was paying way too much attention to the X-Factor then to me right now. I sighed and went back to stirring the food, before turning the burner off. "How long are you going to be, Ni?"

 

"About ten minutes, I am in route now so ten minutes." I chuckled and told him bye, then put the rice in the microwave. Ten Minute Rice was a life saver, plus it was the only rice I honestly knew how to kind of make without burning it.

 

"Darcy, television off." She started grumbling before grabbing the remote and clicking the off button, she then turned and faced me with a tiny glare. "Thank you grumpy gills now go and get me an elastic for your hair before Uncle Ni get here." She squealed at the mention of Niall, running off to grab a hair elastic and a knock came to the door. "Niall you said ten minutes and it has only been about three..."

 

"I threw off your rice cooking time, didn't I? I succeeded at one of my life goals then, you should be proud at me, I never reach goals." Niall said before walking in through the door, allowing me to see for the first time who he invited to family night. Much to my amusement, note the sarcasm, Liam, Louis and a guy a never met before stood in my doorway.

 

"Hello, come on in, follow Niall to the living room and have a..." a little voice broke off of my sentences.

 

"Papa, I can't find my green hair elastic!" Darcy said, pouting and pushing her curls out of her eyes, before noticing the people standing at the door. "You’re so pretty!" She squealed running to Louis's leg and tugging on his pants, "You’re a boy, right?" I almost died, right on the spot when my very smart four year old, asked Louis the stripper if he was a boy. Louis laughed, swooping down to pick her up before he walked into my flat, telling her that he was in fact a boy. Liam and the unknown man followed Louis in and I shut the door, going to find the hair elastic that Darcy miss placed. Though as soon as I walked into her room I found the elastic, sitting on her desk with the rest of the hair elastic, quickly joining the crowd in my living room. I sat in one of the chairs and beckon Darcy to me; she stood in between my legs as I pulled her long curly hair into a high pony tail. All the man but Niall, staring at me in awe like I just did the best magic trick ever, I guess they didn’t know how to do a pony tail. "Thanks Papa." She lightly kissed me on the cheek before sitting in my lap, it never stops amazing me how smart Darcy is, but I think it has to do with hanging around Niall and me. She speaks like a seven year old and has the knowledge most five year olds, don't have with starting school.

 

"So, I know everyone here but tall, dark, and handsome..." I gave a cheeky smile at mystery man before playing with Darcy's fingers some. "This is family night at the Style's house, it happens once a month and you come once, your allowed back as many times as you want. We eat dinner first, play a game, and then watch a movie, dinner should be done. Dinky, will you show the guest the way to the dining room table?" Darcy nodded her head before crawling off my lap; I stood up and went to stir the rice once. I grabbed the pan full of fajita filling and an oven mitt, walking in and placing them both on the table. The next trip around, I grabbed the rice, flour tortilla shells and plates, and then I forced Niall to grab silverware, the pitcher of lemonade, and glasses. Louis laughed as Niall grumbled about being a guest in my house, which in reality he wasn't at this point because when you have a key and come over uninvited, just to eat food, your way passed the guest phase. Once everyone was settled, it was time to eat; I helped Darcy get some steak, peppers, onions and tomatoes on her plate, since she had an odd distaste of tortilla shells. I put some on my plate, passing it to Niall, who piled his plate high, acting like he hadn’t ate in weeks.

 

"I'm Zayn, by the way, not that I don't like being tall, dark and handsome." The man with dark skin and brown hair styled in a quiff said, smiling at me as he got the fajita mixture. "I work with Louis and Liam, plus I live with the horrible duo, incase you wondered how I tagged along to eat your food." I laughed introducing myself and Darcy, to Zayn, who in turn told Darcy she was beautiful. We talked had general conversations, no one bringing up the stripper part of their lives in front of Darcy, even though I am sure she would find it fascinating. Once dinner was done, it was Darcy turn to pick and of course, she picked Disney Trivia since it was the only game she could win.

 

"Okay, what is the name of the toy Andy gets for his birthday in Toy Story?" I asked Liam, who was bouncing excitedly in his seat, causing everyone to chuckle at him.

 

"Buzz Lightyear, Toy Story is my favorite movie ever, I own all three of them." Liam spoked all his words proudly as he moved his pawn all the way to the end of the game, meaning that he won. Darcy stared at him, her eyes sparkling at his words, Darcy's favorite Disney movie was Toy Story also.

 

"Yes, it's my turn to pick a movie!" Niall practically yelled as he tumbled over to the movie cabinet, Darcy packed up the game before she put it back into the closet. "Camp Rock...or High School Musical...Rock or Musical...Joe Jonas or Zac Efron..." I laughed as Niall kept balancing the DVDs in his hands, like he was trying to weigh which one he wanted to watch more, though I already knew Camp Rock was going to win. Niall had soft spot for anything Demi Lavato, even though he preferred his partners more manly. He pulled the movie out and popped it into the DVD player, Darcy coming to cuddle up with me while the opening of the movie started to play. Somehow though, she ended up with Louis by the end of the movie, asleep, gripping his t-shirt in her hands. 

 

"You're really good with children, they just natural like you, ya?" I asked him as I unhooked her hands, lifting her up and carrying her to her bedroom, Louis followed me. He looked around her room as I tucked her in, "Liam said you had little sister or I think her did anyway, I don't remember much from Friday night other then your perk arse." I paused, standing up straight and putting a hand over my mouth, almost wishing I could shove the words back into it. Louis laughed with his hand over his mouth, trying to be quiet so he will not wake Darcy back up.

 

"My perk arse is all you can remember, huh? Did you come back here and wank to it, quietly of course so you didn't wake up Darcy?" Louis asked with his eyebrow raised in a suggestive manner, only causing me to blush bright red and a stuttering mess.

 

"D-darcy wasn't home, s-she was w-with a babysitter..." I stammered out, not meeting Louis's eyes as I close Darcy's door and start walking towards the living room, where Liam, Zayn and Niall were all asleep. 

 

"So you weren't quiet, is that what you are telling me, Harry?" I quickly walked to the dining room, picking up the dishes and glasses, carrying them into the kitchen to be washed. Louis stood behind me, waiting for me to answer which he would not be hearing, "Harry, are you going to answer me or not?"

 

"I do not think it is an important question, plus is makes me feel awkward..." I said while running water into the sink with dish soap. "Let's pretend that conversation never happened and talk about something like the weather?" I started scrubbing at a plate and Louis grabbed a rag, drying the plate before putting it in the cabinet. 

 

"You work at a bakery, on the off days I work at a restaurants near Alley Kat." Louis said smiling as he placed a few glasses away, I spared a few glances at his bum as he put them away...I had a feeling I would be taking a trip to the Alley Kat because I want to see his arse in the g-string again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The ideal of Family Night is brought to you by a failed attempt by my mum and the fact, what is not funny and lame about a family night?
> 
> * *That is seriously how I answer my cell phone all the time, don't believe me? Go ask Sarah, her friends found out the hard way...hehe. XD


	3. Chapter 3

________________________________

Harry's P.O.V.- Birthdays and Pussy

________________________________

 

Today had been the longest day of my life, the bakery was unusually busy, my mate Leigh-Ann didn't show up for her shift, Darcy's baby sitter canceled so I had to leave her with an elderly neighbor. Sometimes it is just one thing after another, as of now we are standing outside of our flat, while I try to find the right key. Once we are inside I notice multiple things wrong with my flat: the four pairs of shoes by the door, a television is on, there is something cooking in the kitchen, and loud voices. Darcy looked at me, questioning why I did not tell her we were having company. "Dinky, go put your shoes and coat away, then we will see who is in our flat." I told her as we walked down the hallway that lead to our bedrooms, I walked into mine. Slipping my trainers off by my dresser, throwing my apron on the chair in the corner, finally hanging my jumper up in the closet. It felt strange, almost like I was not in my own home because other people were here before, like I was the guest. That's when I realized I did not clean up this morning, not thinking I would be having company over, so I left dishes in the sink and toys all over the living room. I quickly exited my room, almost tripping over Darcy in the process, before skidding into my living room. Before my eyes stood, my three new stripper friends, my mum, Leigh-Ann, and Niall, all standing around with a Happy Birthday banner behind them. "What is the meaning of all this?" I asked, gobsmacked as to why they would throw a birthday party in my flat of all things, it wasn't even my..."It's my birthday, isn't it?" I asked smiling sheepishly at my mum, who looked completely shocked that I had forgotten my own birthday of all things. I was twenty now. No longer a teenager but that was no disappointment to me, I lost my teenage years the day Elizabeth told me she was pregnant. 

 

"Hazza Bear, are you feeling well? I mean, you've never forgotten your birthday before, it's your favorite holiday..." Leigh-ann asked me, putting her hand to my forehead trying to feel for a temperature.

 

"I've just had a busy week, the bakery has been insanely busy and Darcy's babysitter decided to get a social life...during the busiest week of my life..." I tried to explain but no one really looked like they were buying it, in honesty though. It was all the truth, that and I haven't been sleeping well...Wet dream, have you...

 

"Right, so this is your impromptu birthday bash, filled with all of my friends since you have none." Niall said while rubbing his hands together almost like an evil genius, I noticed that someone had picked up all the toys and put them away. "Lizzie, couldn't make it, she has an exam tomorrow...so...yeah..." I had a feeling Darcy's mum would not be here, we were friends now but Elizabeth still has feelings for me. As she rightfully should, I am the father to her first born child, whom she basically threw at me after she got bored with her. 

 

"Who ever is cooking something in my kitchen, it's burning..." As soon as the words left my mouth, Zayn was running out of the room like his arse was on fire...Speaking of arse. "Your friends with the dancers now, hm? When did this happen Nialler? I haven't talked to you in three days and suddenly I am replaced by three blokes with nice..." I reached down and covered Darcy's ears. "arses." then I uncovered them and she pouted at me, begging me to tell her what I said.

 

"I have been friends with them, thank you very much, Haz." Niall said popping a crisp into his mouth, "Remember when I called about family night, I asked to bring three friends." He was right, I just didn't know he was talking to them a lot, because if I did...Well, I'd be around Louis every chance. Zayn came back into the living room, carrying in a bun cake, that smelled so chocolate-y. He sat it done on the coffee table, next to the crisp and variety of drinks, smiling proudly at his work. 

 

"Cake? Birthday? My papa...It's your birthday?" Darcy was so confused on what was going on, as she should be because typically on my birthday we stay home and watch the television together.

 

"Yeah, papa forgot because Uncle Ni is causing him to go crazy!" I said, screaming out the last word before tickling Darcy on her stomach. "Why don't you as Zaynie Poo, to cut you a tiny piece of cake before you have to go to bed?" She looked over at Zayn, giving him puppy eyes until he sighed, ruining his artwork for Darcy. I sat down and chatted with my mum, whom I have not really talk to in a month, until it was time to put Dinky to bed. Once she was asleep under her covers, I made my way back to the living room, not before hearing my mother's shocked voice.

 

"Your male strippers? At a strip club, that my only son went to?" I paused staring at the scene before my eyes, unbeknown to them, my mum already knew I was bisexual and had been to a strip club. She honestly just wanted to pull their legs and she was doing a bang up job at it, the look on Liam's face was hilarious. Niall and Leigh-Ann were cracking up, they both knew that I told my mum everything, so she obviously knew about the strip club.

 

"Anne, please stop pulling their legs, I am trying to get one to date me!" Niall said while chuckling, throwing his arm over Liam's arm as casually as he could, hinting that Liam was the one he wanted to date.

 

"Right, sorry loves, I get so lonely with only Robin and Dusty around..." My mother said smiling sheepishly down at the floor, the three strippers getting very confused.

 

"Don't forget that tasty pool boy, what was his name Niall? Jordan? Beaver? Michael? Robert?" By the end of it I just started naming the most random names, I had ever heard before, just because it was super fun. "Casper? Aslan? Jose? Marco Polo? Philip? John Lennon?"

 

"Christ sakes, Harry, his name was fucking Justin." Niall shouted after he got tired of my random naming.

 

"Are you sure? That sounds really boring, his name should have been like Zeke or Clive..." Both Niall and my mum sighed at me, while Louis busting out laughing loudly, causing me to turn to him.

 

"It's bloody hilarious that you think Clive is a less boring name than Justin, mate." Louis said after his laughing fit was done and he was panting loudly. "Harry, the three of us wanted to ask you an important question." Peak my interest stripper Louis, I am all ears now, sexy arse. "Good to know I have a sexy arse, but seriously, can you watch our pussies for us? Zayn, Liam and I, got off work to go and visit are families for a week but we can't take our kittens with us. I would leave them with my friend Aiden but he is always having wild sex with his boyfriend and I'm afraid they'd ruining our kitties' innocence!" I laughed at Louis's explanations amused by his friends, wondering if I'd like them as much as I seem to right now.

 

"Sure, I'll watch your cats, that's who Dusty is. He's my very old tuxedo cat, that lives with my mum, Anne, because she couldn't stand both her babies leaving at once..." I said, winking at my mum whom now had a blush on her face. "Though...She let Gemma leave with no worries at all!"

 

"Gemma was always way more mature compared to you, Haz, she never got a girl pregnant." My mother said, trying to defend herself but only causing us all to laugh.

 

"Anne, I hate to tell you this, love, but that would be because she is a girl..." Leigh-Ann said almost peeing herself with laughter, my mum just blushed again, before she sat herself down on my couch. We all ate and joked around, before I knew it my flat was empty, with promises of Louis being over tomorrow to drop off his special cargo. 

 

At exactly ten o'clock in the morning a knock was heard at my door as Darcy was watching Power Rangers on the couch, I was doing dishes so I had to dry my hands. I opened the door to see Louis carrying a cat carrier, a littler box, and a plastic bag. I opened the door wider for him to walk in, he placed the cat carrier on the coffee table as he set up the rest of the stuff. He put the tiny litter box under my only window in my living room, filled it with littler before placing two bowls next to it. In one bowl he put kitten chow and in the other, he emptied a water bottle in it, all before he opened the cage. Three tiny kittens wondered out through the opening, all three looking like each other and adorable all the same.

 

"They are sisters." Louis explained as the began to tell me the process for caring for them. "The light coloured one with white is Fluffiopagus, she is my beautiful princess. The other one with white is Boots and she is Zayn's little trouble maker, if anything is messed up, it's her fault. The last one is Tigger, Liam's kitten, obviously named after Winnie the Pooh's friend. Tigger like to explore and lead her sisters on adventures, where Boots then messes things up." They were adorable and Darcy was fascinated by them, never seeing cats that where her own size before. Louis and I traded phone numbers, in case I had a kitten question or him just checking up. Not two minutes after he left my flat, my phone went off.

 

From: Louis

Haaaaaaarrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! We can talk now! ;) xx

 

Reply:

Oh god, I should have seen this coming...Your never going to leave me alone now...x

 

From: Louis

Nope. My arse is too perky to be lonely. ;) xx

 

I blushed down at my cell phone, deciding that I will reply back to him later when I have my head on straight and now when I am picturing his arse...Oh lord, what has become my life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

_____________________

Harry's P.O.V. Ghost and Tittie Tuesday

_____________________

 

It had been a week with me watching those adorable little pussies, which Boots turned out to bed the reincarnation of Satan himself, the three strippers were due here soon to pick them up. Darcy was watching the Power Rangers on the telly, speaking to me about why there should be a girl red ranger because girls are smarter and more mature than boys. I told her the red ranger had to be a boy, because he was like the daddy of the group, trying to protect them from the monsters under the other ranger's bed. "That is sexist, papa, women can do anything men can do." I stared at her as the long awaited knock came to our door, I allowed Darcy to go answer the door as I thought about never letting her watch a program on women's rights. Louis, Liam, and Zayn followed Darcy into the living room where she automatically starting talking about female red Power Rangers. "Your sexist ways aside, Papa, I think girls are still more mature, they could be the mummy's of the Power Rangers." Zayn then jumped into the conversation, agreeing that once in Power Ranger history that there should be a female red ranger. Liam set forth in packing up all of the kittens things, while Louis decided to wiggle himself in between me and the arm of the sofa, laying his head on my shoulder. 

 

"I am so tired, I got in late last night and Liam made us come over super early this morning to pick up the kittens, Curly I think I am dying!" Louis whined out into my shoulder, acting like we had known each other longer than a week, though I did seem closer to him since he never stopped texting me.

 

"You should have left your little sisters, yano before they went to bed, then you would have slept longer." Liam said to Louis in a parental tone as he started putting the kittens into their carrying case, though by the looks of Zayn and Louis, they had no intention of leaving my flat yet. I sighed to myself, I had to be the good host my mother raised me to be, even though I honestly just wanted them to be gone because whenever Louis visited, at night I couldn't stop thinking of his arse.

 

"Would you three like to stay and join Darcy and I for lunch? I think we were going to have sandwiches, carrots and crisps, your welcome to stay." When I was done speaking, Louis nuzzled his nose into the under side of my jaw, making me forget all about lunch and even my own name, it had been too long since my last date. Or it could just be the fact that Louis's bum was asstastic but that couldn't be the whole reason, that would be just silly and make me look like a pervert. I stood up, stretching slightly, not waiting for the boys to answer me or not, they were staying. I was walking to the kitchen, when my front door and a rough looking Niall came in, he was holding his bleeding head. 

 

"Have you every gotten hit in the head by a hot cuppa? Because let me tell you, it is messy and hurts like a bitch on steroids." Niall said as he followed me into the kitchen and sat on my counter as I started to pull out everything I would need. I waved my hand as if to tell him to continue he story as I got six plates out of a cupboard. "Well, I was in that cafe not far from the bakery and I ran into one of our old friends from school, Kent...He was with a women, so I congratulated him on his baby because the women looked pregnant...turns out she was just fat and she got all defensive, bashed her tea cup right into my head..." Louis appeared in the doorway with everyone behind him, Louis started cracking up laughing, while Liam then went in search of a first aid kit. "You could have told me that you had company..." Niall blushed as he spoke the words, becoming very unNiall like but I continued to put sandwiches together as I formed my response.

 

"Was he at least dating the women?" I asked him while I started putting equal amounts of carrots on the plate, feeling slightly like an OCD person as I counted them.

 

"That was the worse part, it was his mother, she gained a whole lot of weight since he left for school...She is no longer on my MILF list, mate, far from it really." Liam had came back and started patching Niall up as I gave the plates to the remaining people in my kitchen, before going to sit in my living room. Darcy sat down next to me, munching happily on a carrot, until she realized Power Rangers was over and SpongeBob was on. 

 

"Dinky, I swear you are the only child in the world that hates SpongeBob, the Queen just might banish you for it." She giggled at me as she began to flip through the television.

 

Later that night, after I tucked Darcy into bed, my phone vibrated with a text from Louis:

 

From: Louis

Dude, something is making weird noises in my flat... :'( x

 

Reply:

Call Ghostbusters then! :D xx

 

From: Louis

I did, I got the busy tone and the noises haven't stopped yet. (GONNA DIE) :'( x

 

Reply:

I'll try but if all else fails, I'll get Casper the Friendly Ghost to go over and scare all the mean ones away. (SUPER HERO MODE) xx

 

From: Louis

No worries, just made Zayn go check...It was Boots knocking picture frames off the wall...Dumb pussy...Thanks for trying to save me though xxx

 

I decided not to answer him back because I had an early morning tomorrow at the bakery, it's what Leigh-Ann and I call Tittie Tuesday. Tittie Tuesday is when all the business women, random college girls, and other faceless women come into the bakery because we have half off all pastries. Leigh-ann and I were always scheduled together on these horrible days, it's how we became friends to be honest, you bond when your in Hell pretty quickly. When I arrived at the bakery, I was running a little late as I tied my pink apron behind my back. Shoving both an order booklet and a pen in the pouch, I clocked myself in as I walked from the kitchen part to the sitting area. The bakery is like a restaurant too, they sell sandwiches, crisps, chips, and other light food, along with teas and coffee. They also sell pastries and other normal bakery things, such as: cupcakes, cakes, scones, muffins, pies, and much more. Leigh-ann and our boss, Sally Jones, was standing by the cash register, talking about useless things until they saw me. "There you are Harry, we can open up now, woohoo!" Sally said as she walked over to the door, unlocking it and flipping the sign to 'Open', Leigh-ann was nibbling on a muffin.

 

When I got home, my answering machine was blinking, so I hit it to hear the message. "Yo Hazza, obviously it's Niall, Friday we are going back to the Alley Kat. Call me back, so I can give you the low down because we are taking the boys out to dinner slash breakfast after their shifts." Looks like I would get to see Louis's arse very soon and I excitedly deleted the message, heading to my room to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The text messages between Louis and Harry, happened between my friend, Aimee and I...I was Harry and she was Louis, true story! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

________________________________

Harry's P.O.V. Bitch Movies, Chinese Food, and Lizzie. 

________________________________

 

After dropping Darcy off at her baby-sitter's house, Niall and I were on our way to the Alley Kat, Niall chatting happily about his day at classes. Niall was going to University to be a music teacher, he always had a soft spot for children and loves anything that involves music, he can even play a guitar. I parked a few shops down from the Alley Kat, hoping this would save my Range Rover from getting scratched or thrown up on, though you can never be sure. Niall excitedly got out and waiting for me to join him, before we were walking towards the entrance where the bouncer was standing. We had to show our IDs but were allowed to enter right away, heading to the bar to get a beer. Liam was working the bar and smiled happily at us, "Isn't it weird for you to watch me strip, now that we're mates?" Niall shook his head at Liam's question, it was sort of weird for me but I could live with it, I just had to not think of it being Liam. I looked towards the stage and Zayn was swinging himself around a pole to the musical stylings of Rihanna's We Found Love. When I turned back to Liam, my pint was already on the counter waiting for me to drink it. "After work, we're going to hang out right?"

 

"Yeah, we're going to grab some food, I had Harry bring his Range Rover." Niall said winking at Liam before grabbing my hand and walking over to his usual table, which was unoccupied. The Alley Kat had more people in it then it had the last time I was here, most of the tables were filled with man and women. Zayn was still doing his act and people were going crazy, throwing five pound banknotes at him like they were a penny. Niall and I talked about my day at the bakery, how Elizabeth called and said she was coming down this weekend to visit, how I honestly didn't want her to visit. We both weren't even paying attention to the act that were going on the stage, we were too busy laughing and chatting with each other. It wasn't until Zayn and Liam joined us, that we realized that we had missed Liam's dance, Niall was a little disappointed.

 

"So, Elizabeth wants to visit but you don't want her too? It must be weird having to see your ex and the women that ditched your daughter on you..." Zayn said after stealing a drink from my pint, pondering how he would feel in my situation. I have noticed that about Zayn, he like to think about things, ponder, that's why he was so quiet. 

 

"What's even worse is that Lizzie still has feelings for Harry, so she is always talking about getting back together...which is weird since Harry has taken towards the homo side of bisexuality." Niall said smiling chipper at Liam and Zayn, who looked shocked at me, for what though I had no clue. "Why you all looking so shocked for babes? Harry is pretty homosexual."

 

"No, it's not that, we are just shocked about his ex-girlfriend still having feelings. Like, because if she wanted to get on his good side, you'd think she would have taken better care of Darcy..." Liam said staring slightly off into space until a heap of red trousers and a stripped shirt, made it's way into my lap. 

 

"You didn't text me back earlier, did you forget your phone at home or something?" Louis spoke as he wrapped his arms around my neck, trying to be as serious as he could be, which honestly wasn't much.

 

"I was dropping Darcy off at the baby sitter and Niall was requiring my full attention as I was driving, I am oh so sorry, Lou." He smiled at my response before standing up and stretching some, "You want to go get food now?" Everyone nodded and stood up, Louis grabbed my hand before leading me out the door, saying a quick hello to the bouncer whose name was Paul. I then had to lead the group to where I parked my black Range Rover, which luckily, didn't have a scratch on it. Louis climbed into the passenger seat, leaving Niall to sit in the back next to Liam (Not that he minded) and Zayn to take the last back seat. I started up the vehicle, putting my seat belt on before looking at Niall in the rear view mirror. "Where the hell are we going at twelve o'clock in the morning, Niall?" 

 

"Oh...I didn't think this through...Do you know a place open twenty-four hours?" Niall asked the whole car in general, trying to figure out where to get food, since I waited off eating my stomach was growling. 

 

"There is a chinese delivery place by my flat? If you are all not tired of hanging out there...I just rented The Vow and the last Harry Potter movie..." I sounded pathetic, trying to convince a group of attractive men to come over to my flat, ridiculous.

 

"TO HARRY'S FLAT FOR CAT...I mean chicken and MOVIES!" Louis screamed loudly through the window, though I have no idea when he rolled the window down...Odd...I parked in my usual parking spot and sent a quick text that Mrs. Bird, the baby sitter, could drop Darcy off at my flat in the morning. As soon as we walked through the door I called the chinese place, rattling off random food combinations and rices, before flopping on my couch next to Louis as Niall put The Vow into the DVD. "We decided tear jerker first, then we could get cheered up by our Swag Master Potter." By the end of the night, we had cried, ate a load of food, laughed so hard we almost peed, and fell asleep in random positions throughout my living room. 

 

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, I had to detangle myself from a sleeping Louis as I walked to the door, scratching my stomach where my shirt rode up. I opened the door to see a happy Darcy and a neutral Mrs. Bird, I handed her the money I owed her and bid her farewell. Mrs. Bird was one of those old women who always tried to look unhappy, even if she was my happier than a fat kid with cake, she still made a line with her mouth. Closing my door quietly and shuffling Darcy towards her room to play, not wanting her to wake everyone up. "Papa, why are they all here and when mummy comes today?" Darcy asked me as she saw everyone asleep in our living room as I walked her to her room, forgetting completely about Lizzie's visit. I sat in Darcy's room until Niall called out to me for food, leaving her to play with her Power Rangers and Barbies in peace, as I went too make food for five hungry adults. Louis looked at me tiredly, rubbing crusties from his blue eyes, he made that look so hot...

 

"I have extra tooth brushes in my bathroom, if you all want to brush your teeth before you eat, Niall can let you pick out colours." I said waving my spatula in the area of my bathroom. "Just know: pink is mine; green is Niall's and Darcy's red." I continued to fry up some eggs as they all scampered down the hallway to fight in the bathroom over sink space, cooking a few pieces of turkey bacon and sausage. I just finished buttering the last of the toast as the boys and Darcy made it to the dining room table, looking at the food hungrily. "Dinky, didn't Mrs. Bird feed you breakfast already?"

 

"Yes, but its lunch time now and my tummy wants food!" She said as I put some food on her plate nonetheless, couldn't leave my baby to starve, I'd be so sad. Everyone ate their food without problem, Liam and Zayn took up the responsibility to wash up all the dishes for me, which was a change from Niall's laziness. We were about halfway through The Lion King (Both Darcy and Louis's idea) when another knock came to the door, I had forgotten about Lizzie again until I opened the door to see her face. "Mummy!" Darcy had paused the movie before running into Elizabeth's legs, trying to get her mother to pick her up and hug her, but Lizzie was having none of that.

 

"Hello Darcy, your ready to start school this year, right?" Elizabeth said patting our daughter on the head before pulling me into a hug, not caring about if Darcy was going to answer her or not. I pulled away as quick as I could turning to introduce Lizzie to the group in my living room.

 

"Everyone this is Elizabeth, Darcy's mum." I then had to point to everyone so she could learn their names, not that she cared. "Louis, Zayn, Liam and of course, you remember Niall?"

 

"He's the one you dated, why are you still friends with him if you broke up?" Elizabeth said bluntly, not caring that we broke up and yet, I still tried to be her friend. "Is one of the other three, your new boyfriend or do you have a girlfriend this time round?" Now, I hope everyone understood why I couldn't stand Lizzie, this was her way of trying to guilt me into her dating. I don't want to be with someone, that could just dump their child and leave, not caring about the child. 

 

I was never happier as I was when Lizzie left, leaving only Louis in my flat who wanted to talk to me, saying he'd catch a cab later. "I know this is forward of me but I really like you, Harry. I like your adorable daughter, I like your curly hair and I like that you constantly stare at my arse." I stared at Louis dumbfounded, where was he going with all this and how did he know I stared at his arse all the time! "I think we should go on a date, just the two of us and hopefully, it will go somewhere other than friends." With that he leaned in and kissed me roughly, all the air leaving my lungs, he pulled away and walked out of my flat. My phone buzzed, in a dazed a pulled it out of my pocket and read the text.

 

From: Louis

I'm free Tuesday night, txt me if you are too. ;) xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted them to go to Denny's or IHOP or Taco Bell, but I couldn't figure out if they were those places in the UK, darn! Oh well!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Contains a steamy scene, a lime I guess, since there is no penatration...woot? Paintingtheworldgray's first almost sex scene....

____________________

Harry's P.O.V. : Ice Skating and the Beginning of a Perfect Love Story

____________________

 

It's Tuesday night, Liam and Niall are sitting in my living room, having said that they would babysit Darcy for me tonight. I was standing in my room, putting the finishing touches on my outfit, while staring at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was recently trimmed, I dry shampooed it so it would be curlier, and all my clothes were relatively clean. I was nervous, nervous about going on my date with Louis, because what if I mess it up and I never see his arse again! I mean his face, see his face again, that's what I meant. I walked out of my room, showing everyone my outfit, getting praises of approval from everyone. Before I knew it, Liam, Niall, and Darcy were leaving my flat, heading over to the Niall's got the night, incase things go too well tonight. With my trach record, we probably won't end up anywhere near my bed but Louis has a mind of his own, so in all honesty, who knew what was going to happen? I sat on my couch, waiting for the clock to strike six thirty, which was the time I was leaving to pick Louis up. Because even though he was the one who asked me out, he swore I was the man in the relationship and had to pick him up. We then had a heated battle about not giving each other stereotypical labels, such as the man and the woman, because it made no sense in homosexual relationships. 

 

I pulled up to an flat complex that was a lot cheaper then the one I was living at, the sign above the door barely hanging on, the glass of the door was cracked and had duct tape on it. In a way, I was not shocked at the sight of the building, all three strippers were barely making by (They had brought it up once or twice, when Niall talked about the price of our rent) but I don't think I was emotionally ready to see the state of the complex. Knowing that people as nice as Liam, lived in a place where drug lords and pimps ran wild but I guess they got coupons. Can you get coupon for prostitutes? If not you totally should, like a frequent flyer card, so many times and you get one free. If for any reason I become a pimp, I am going to have a frequent fucker card, it'll be good investment. I was getting ready to climb out of my Range Rover when Louis came busting out of the door, smiling brightly at me as he opened the door, sliding gracefully into the seat. Louis had also given me free rien of the date, I got to plan it out and I was excited to see what Louis thought of what I planned, even though it was nothing special. Louis started to talk about this random person who showed up at the Alley Kat last night, that looked just like Channing Tatum, which was funny because of the new movie Magic Mike (That's coming out this summer) is about strippers. "I did some research for this date, trying to figure out something we would both enjoy and do you wnat to know what I found?" Louis looked at me excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning, waiting to see what I was going to tell him. "I found out Doncaster doesn't have much in the line of movie theaters and stuff but they do have a two leveled ice skating rink, which means you spent a lot of time ice skating, ya?"

 

"How did you know I was from Doncaster? I don't think I ever told you a tid bit about where I use to live..." Louis said smiling nonetheless about getting to go ice skating, something he probably did very little now-a-days. 

 

"Liam told me where you from when I told I was from Holmes Chapel, he mentioned that both you and Zayn were from Yorkshire." I smile sheepishly at Louis as I continued to drive toward the only ice rink, that I knew about in London, Louis smile was permantly attached to his face as we drove.

 

"All the boys I used to date in Doncaster, would drive me to movie theaters way out of town and all I ever wanted was to go on a date to the ice rink, not wait to see some expensive movie." Louis said softly as he reached over, placing his hand over top of my own, the one the was over top of the gear shift. I smiled to myself, thinking about how worried I was about him having this date before, thinking it was boring, now I had nothing to worry about. We arrived at the small family owned ice rink named Wagner's Winter Wonderland, the rink was decorated with snowflakes, fake snow and fake pine trees, it was really nice. We ordered our skates and put our trainers into a locker, placing the key into my back pocket, before we headed into the rink. Honestly, I should have thought about this through because as soon as I walked out on the ice, I remembered I couldn't skate, I looked as if I was doing the running man. Launching myself at the wall, clenching at it for dear life like an idiot as Louis skated around like an Olympic skater, making me feel even dumber then I did before. He skated up to me, offering his hand with a soft smile and twinkling eyes, I took it and started to instruct me on how to skate. "It's just like roller-skating, Curly, you've done that before right?" I chuckled nervously, trying to put my mind frame in that I was roller-skating, not ice skating and soon I was doing a lot better. "See, its good to know if I ever did become a teacher I would be good at it."

 

"You want to be a teacher, that's what you're taking online courses for?" I asked, still holding tightly to Louis's hand as we skated around in circle to a nameless song. Louis proceeded to explain that he has wanted to be a teacher since his mum had his first little sister, which was the first of four and he wanted to be able to mold young minds. I told it was a little sad, considering his chances of getting a job at a school would be slim because of his exotic dancing, I brought this up to him.

 

"I do the dancing under the table as does Liam and Zayn, our jobs at the restaurant are the ones we do part-time and put on our resumes." Louis said, "What about you, you don't want to work at a bakery your entire life, what are you taking courses for?" I told him, I was taking courses to become a journalist or just a writer in general, my childish imagery would come in handy. "Darcy also helps with the story ideas, yeah? With the fact she is a child and she is smarter than Niall?" We skated around for about another hour before Louis's stomach growled like a hungry lion, so we returned our skates and put our trainers on. We got back into my SUV and I started driving to the restaurant, I had eaten at many times and enjoyed, thinking it would be the best place to take Louis. 

 

After dinner, both Louis and I returned to my flat, flapping down on my couch and watching mindless television, enjoying each others company. Louis was curled up into my chest, in between my two legs and talking about everything and anything. "When I was younger, I dated this girl, think that I was straight. We had a pregnancy scare and that's what forced me to except that I was gay, I couldn't let myself be linked to someone who I could never love." I looked at Louis, think that I wasn't as lucky as he was, he got a chance to figure himself out and I had to do that with a child. "Your bisexual, so you probably never had that huge homosexual freak out, it's a pretty emotional thing. I had to have been fifteen when it happened to me, when I realized I liked blokes more than birds, I cried for days as girly as that sounds. All because I got a boner while changing for footie practice, watching my peers take the trousers and pants off."

 

"Believe me, I had a huge freak out, Lou. It was a homosexual full blown one but when I had sex with a bloke for the first time, the morning after I freaked out." I ran my fingers through Louis's hair as I flipped through the channels of the television until I came across The Notebook, stopping and turning the volume up a little. "The beginning to the greatest love story ever written or turned into a movie, I swear I want a love like Ally and Noah have."

 

"Awe, who knew Harry Styles was a hopeless romantic, I bet you think it was fate that you went to the Alley Kat that first night?" Louis tease at me, though what he didn't know was that I really did consider it fate that I meant Louis, that I meant someone who didn't mind Darcy. Fate gave me Darcy and fate brought me to Louis, both of us needing someone to except us for who we were and who we were going to become. I grabbed Louis's chin, lifting his head up to be level with mine, before I pressed my lips to his softer ones. Louis scooted up, wrapping his arms around my neck and pushing his face closer to mine as I gripped at the sides of his face, holding him in place. 

 

Before I knew it, we were both stumbling into my bedroom, our shirts in the hallway and our trousers hanging lowly on our waist. When we fell on the bed, Louis was under me and was sucking on my collarbone, making extremely attractive sounds, causing me to rut against his groin. I reached my hand down and started unbuttoning his tight jeans, before shucking them off of his legs, leaving him only in his briefs (that had a Superman logo on them). He stopped his assault on my collar as he flipped us over, unbuttoning my jeans, pulling them and my boxer briefs off in one fluid motion. He breathed hot air on my already hard member, licking the under side of it before putting it in his mouth, sucking greedily on it. I gripped the sheet that were beneath arching my back, in both surprise and pleasure, watching as Louis looked up at me through his eye lashes. I continued to groan as Louis sucked on my cock, fitting it all into his mouth until it touched the back of his throat, I reach down and pull on his feathery soft hair. "L-lou, I'm really cl-close..." I moaned out as Louis started to suck harder then before, when I came I screamed out his name, shaking in the aftermath of my orgasm. Louis crawled up my body and kissed me, allowing me to taste myself in his mouth and then we went to sleep. Louis not asked for anything in return, just cuddling up and falling asleep before I even had a chance to bring it up to him.

 

Falling asleep with someone in my arms is the best thing in the world but even better was knowing I was going to be waking up with them in my arms too, knowing that I didn't have to worry about Louis trying to leave before Darcy made her way back home with Niall and Liam. I didn't have to lie about Darcy and I got to live without worrying about him randomly leaving, saying that he didn't sign up for a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

_________________________________

Harry's P.O.V.- Pokemon and

_________________________________

 

"I want to be the very best like no one ever was, to catch them is my real test, to train them is my cause...I will travel across the land, searching far and wide, each pokemon will understand the power that's insideeeeeee! POKEMON!"

 

"Harry...Are you seriously singing the Pokemon theme song, in your boxers and a pink apron, while cooking us breakfast?" Louis asked as he poked his head into my kitchen as I stopped mid hip wiggle and singing into my spatula, staring at him horrified. I thought he was still asleep, he had come over after his performance late last night after I already put Darcy to bed and just stayed the night, needless to say I thought he'd sleep in some. "Hazza? Your eggs are burning babe, might want to take them off the burner." I quickly turned and yanked the egg pan off the burner and emptied the pan onto three plates, one of them having less than the other two. The toaster oven dinged as I pulled the six pieces of toasted bread out of it, spreading butter on them and placing two pieces on each plate. The bacon and sausage already on the plates and three cups stacked up on the countertop, the pitcher of orange juice already on the dining-room table.

 

"Darcy, come help me carry breakfast to the table and turn the telly off, we're trying to save energy, remember?" I hollered and Louis turned his head to look in the direction of the living room, "Yes, Louis, Darcy is already awake, she wakes up every morning at seven." 

 

"Why is God's green earth would you wake up so early, Dinky? Don't you like to sleep, I like to sleep and I am not even a child..." Louis stared at Darcy as she walked in, grabbing her plate and the stack of cups, she giggled at him as she walked to the dining-room table.

 

"Lou-lou, I have to wake up at seven, that's when daddy goes to work and I have to go to the babysitters'." Darcy said as she sat down on one of the chairs, speaking matter-a-factly, waiting for her glass of orange juice. "Does the juice have pulp in it, daddy? You know I like pulp and last time, Nialler bought the kind without pulp." I shook my head at my little daughter, who sat there and sniffed the orange juice, sticking her finger in it to check for pulp. 

 

"Dink, I could have told you it had pulp in it, you didn't have to stick your finger in it." I said as she wiped her hand on a napkin, grinning at me with her sparkling white teeth before she began eating. Shoving eggs into her mouth as she watched Louis as he ate his food, examining him like he was in the museum. I was worried about having Louis around with Darcy, thinking about how to explain to an almost four year old that I was dating him, that Louis might become her second father. 

 

"Lou-lou, did you enjoy your sleepover with papa last night?" Louis snapped his head quickly towards Darcy after she spoke, staring at her as she swung her legs under the chair excitedly. "I usually enjoy my sleepover with Nialler, he pops popcorn and we watch whatever movie I want! Did papa let you pick the movie? He never lets me because I pick Harry Potter or Narnia...Did you pick either of those?"

 

"Your papa and I didn't watch a movie, you would know, you were here love." Louis said after he finally got his voice back, smiling at the little girl who stared at him. "We let you watch the telly, we just sat on the couch...Ya?" Darcy looked questionably but shrugged her shoulders and swung her feet, hmming the tune to Pokemon Theme song. Darcy had been with us most of the night last night, watching the telly while Louis and I just cuddled on the couch. It had been weeks since our first date and Darcy's birthday was just a few days away, sending Louis into party planner mode. I was just going to have a small get together with a few of Dink's friends from daycare, but Louis, who always wanted to plan a party, took it upon himself to plan a huge princess party. We went shopping all day yesterday, which is pretty much why we just laid on the couch, Louis made me go into like twenty different stores. He made me buy like fifty tiaras when I don't even think we will have fifty people to wear the tiaras... I didn't even want to bring up the fact Dinky didn't even really like princesses, she was more of a Power Rangers kind of girl but she would be happy with any party. "So, I was thinking you should make her cake Harry or buy one from the bakery." Louis said as we laid in my bed that night, he also twisted his fingers in my hair as he talked, smiling happily at his own plan. 

 

"Why? Dink doesn't like the bakery's food or at least she pretends not too, because she hates how people shove sweets at her." I said chuckling pulling Louis so his head was on my chest, petting his feathery hair as he started talking again.

 

"But she loves you, loves you more than anything else in the entire world, even more than her mother." Louis spoke rubbing down my thighs in a loving manner, chuckling as he remembers I shave my legs. "I was thinking, maybe I could invite my family to her party, yano? Your mum, stepfather and older sister will be here, I could get my mum, stepfather, and four of my five sisters, I think Darcy will like it." 

 

"I think would be lovely to have your family at the family, Lou, it would wonderful." I said, thinking of meeting Louis's family, who he hadn't seen in a while and wondering what they would think of me. Louis had to leave soon, having to go to work since it was ten and his performance is at eleven, I didn't want him to leave though. I never wanted Louis to leave my side, he was funny and random and he loves my daughter, like she was his own. Louis groaned and rolled off my bed, pulling his clothes off the floor, putting his briefs on before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

 

"I don't want to put clothes on..." Louis whined as he started to pull his trousers back on, wiggling into them and continue pouting. "I just want to lay in bed with you, naked and sleep or maybe, we could have had another round."

 

"We could not have had another round, you were too loud during our first round, you almost woke Darcy up. I am thinking we should have a rule about not having sex when Dink is home, otherwise your loud mouth will wake her up." I said as I rolled over on my side, propping myself up on my elbow and smirked at Louis. 

 

"You never complain about my mouth when it's wrapped around your cock, then you are the one with the loud mouth, Mr. Styles." Louis said while he put his shirt on, leaning down to kiss me on the lips, before moving to lean away. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him down on top of me, placing my lips back over his and kissing him roughly. Shoving my tongue into his mouth before he even had a chance to realize what was going on, I ran my tongue all around inside Louis's mouth before pulling away and leaving the string saliva, hanging from our mouths. "I really don't want to leave now, you're such a cock tease..."

 

"Go on, Louis, you need to go work so you can get money." I said shoving him off the bed and smiling as he stumbled out of my room, going to his job where he takes his clothes off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	8. Chapter 8

_______________________

Harry's P.O.V. Princesses and Heartbreak

_______________________

 

The bakery was decorated in pink, pink everything and everywhere it could possible be, PINK! Louis went a little over board but there was no stopping him today, the streamers, the glitter, the fake castle backdrop, the tiaras, and pink things. Darcy was being brought later by my mum after Louis, Niall, Liam, Zayn and myself finished making Louis' vision come true, complete with the cake I was forced to bake. Louis was dressed in tights and peasant shirt, barking at us to call him, 'Squire Lou'. Soon the room was filled with happy looking little girls from Darcy's daycare and preschool class, toting colourful gift bags. One single boy showed up, looking out of place and slightly unhappy while holding his Power Rangers' gift bag, his name was Justin. Justin was Darcy's best friend, they would call each other on the phone and talk about Power Rangers in length, he was a good friend to show up to her girly party. My mum walked in with an overly excited Darcy, she had never had a birthday party like this before, typically me and her just ate cake together while watching the television. She never had a chance to share her birthday with girls, that she didn't usually talk to nor did she really get the chance to act like a girl, she was stuck with just a father.

 

Elizabeth only stayed with Darcy and I for about a year, not even really, once she realized how much work it was going to be, she just left. Lizzie had enough guts to sign over all her rights to me, leaving me the sole caretaker for our eight month old baby. I don't know if I can honestly blame Lizzie though, I wanted to run away from be a father, I wanted to run away so bad. The moment I saw Darcy though, saw my will Dinky blinking up at me from where she laid in my arms, I knew she was stuck with me. She was mine, mine to hold, mine to sing to, mine to brainwash into watching Power Rangers. I got to dress her in frilly little dress and lacy socks, I learned how to braid hair and use a hair elastic. Now I get to watch her turn five, at a birthday party planned by my boyfriend, with people who mean the world to her. I didn't know I was ready to raise a child but I guess someone did and not to toot my own horn, but I think I did a really good job of it so far.

 

The doorbell of the bakery door chimed as six more people huddled into the room, pulling their jumpers and coats off, Louis, Liam, and Zayn rushing to them in excitement. "Mum, I am so glad you could make, it'll make Dink very happy to meet you." Louis gushed as he brought the woman, who was his mother Jay, into a hug before being engulfed by the four small girls. Louis was laughing as he fell to the floor, the four girls giggling while on top of him, Darcy peaking out from behind my pant leg. I ran my fingers through her hair, comforting her in a way only I understood as she watched Louis interact with girls that were not her. Before long, Louis was standing up, brushing himself off and walking our way. "Harry, this is my mum, Jay and my stepfather, Mark." Louis said as I stood there unsure of what to do, usually I would wrap my arm around his waist or kiss his cheek but I don't know if his parents knew he was gay and dating me, I left it alone. Smiling, I reached my hand out to shake theirs, about to introduce them to Darcy. "Mum, Dad, this is Harry, my boyfriend." Once Louis spoke those words, my smile grew wider if that was even possible, knowing that he was not ashamed of me. It took Lizzie three months into our relationship for her to tell her parents we were seeing each other, she probably won't have but we had a pregnancy scare, which was a lie on her behalf. She lied about being pregnant because I was going to break up with her, since she never wanted to be seen with me in public, at school, and she wouldn't tell her parents who I really was to her. 

 

"It's nice to meet you and this is the birthday girl, Darcy, who is also my daughter." I said while pulling Darcy out from behind my leg, she stood with her head down, her curls covering her face. "Dinky, why don't you say hello to Louis's parents."

 

"Hello, you made a very beautiful son, I thought he was a girl the first time I met him." Darcy said, reaching her hand up for them to shake but neither of them shook her hand, they were too busy laughing, they barely breathed. "Did I say something funny, Papa...Lou-lou?"

 

"You called me a girl, Dinks, they think it is funny because I was the only son, all my other siblings are girls. So for you to call me a girl...is funny..." Louis said as he glared at his parents but not out of hatred, out of embarrassment. We played princess for a long time, Justin being the prince obviously, then we ate cake. Darcy really enjoyed the fact that I baked it for her, even though I think it tasted too sweet, then she opened her present. Justin got her the Power Rangers Turbo action set, his mum had to buy it on ebay for her but she was so excited to get it, it was her favourite Power Rangers season. Zayn got her, even though he didn't need to get her anything, a red Power Rangers costume so she could be the first female red ranger. Those were her high light favourite gifts, she enjoyed the Barbie dolls she got, even though she had no clue what they were at first. Everything was going swimmingly until the door chimes, indicating that someone had just walked in, I turned to see Elizabeth standing there, holding two gift bags. She gave Darcy one of the gift bags and gave me the other, with an eyebrow raised, I pulled out what was inside mine. 

 

"You've just been served Harold Edward Styles, I'm taking you to court to get full custody of my daughter back because are an unfit father. The court date is on the packet of papers, I'll see you there, Harry." Lizzie turned and walked back out, I was glad at this point all of the other children had left, we were just cleaning up. I dropped to my knees staring at the papers in my hand, the phrases standing out were: homosexual; boyfriend is an exotic dancer; leaves her with babysitters to go to strip club; leaves her with other homosexual friends; has homosexual sex with her home. If the judge was homophobic I was going to loose Darcy, I was going to loose the best thing that ever happened to me, I was going to loose my baby. I looked up at Louis through my hair, I was going to loose her because I was dating a stripper, because I was having sex with a stripper. I couldn't loose my Dinky, she was my daughter, my flesh and blood. I knew what I had to do and I would do it as soon as I got the chance.

 

I was carrying Darcy in my arms up to the our flat, Louis walking beside me carrying her gift bags, he had a frown on his face. Once we were inside, I set Darcy down and took the gift bags from Louis, sitting them on the floor by my feet. "Louis, I want to end things." I said looking at him straight in the eyes, not stuttering and not having tears in my eyes, Darcy was a different story though. As soon as she realized what I said, she started crying, crying loudly and grabbing onto Louis's leg. "I don't want to see you anymore, I don't want you around here and I don't want you near my daughter."

 

"No, Papa, stop! Don't make Lou-lou leave, don't make him leave us like mummy." Darcy sobbed into Louis's leg, I detached and kept her squirming body close to mine. 

 

"I'd like you to leave now, Louis." I said, his eyes were watering, he was crying silently but I think he knew why I was breaking up with him. He had to know that I wasn't going to loose my baby, just so I could find love, I needed Darcy.

 

"Bye, Hazza. Bye Dinky." He shut the door softly behind him, Darcy wiggled her way out of my grasp and ran to the door, throwing it opened wildly. She ran into the hallway only to see that Louis was no where in sight, she sat on the carpet and continued to sob.

 

"You let him leave me, you let him go, I almost had another daddy...Every other kid has two parents, I only have one, you let Lou-lou leave me..." She sobbed loudly at me, glaring in a way I had never seen before, Darcy has never been mad at me before. "He promised not to leave me like mummy did, he promised and you made him break it. I hope mummy gets me." Darcy got up after that and started walking back into the flat, but not before turning to me to say her last words. "I hate you, Harry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY LARD! This was not a very funny chapter, it's kind of sad, hope you still liked it though...It needed a plot...so yeah...
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	9. Chapter 9

___________________

 

Harry's P.O.V.:

 

___________________

 

I was depressed, full blown and out of my mind, depressed all because I had to push away someone who made me happy. Darcy was not talking to me, she was ignoring my entire exist, barely even looking my way unless she had to. I had to go shopping the other day with my mum, picking out one that made me look mature and hopefully, capable of raising a daughter. I was nervous, the little perfect life I had been living was suddenly Hell, and Niall wouldn’t even talk to me. Niall was dating Liam, who lived with Louis, so of course, there was harsh feelings being thrown around inside that flat. “Papa, Nan said she heard you crying, I’m sorry I have been mean to you…” I wiped the tears out of my green eyes as I looked at little girl, the one I broke up with Louis to try and keep, she looked truly upset too. “I hope I didn’t make you cry, Papa, I just really like Lou-Lou…I wanted two parents like all the other kids, I wanted you to be happy, why doesn’t mummy want the same thing?”

 

“Mummy just think she is doing what is right for you, Dink, she doesn’t understand she is making you and papa unhappy.” I tried to explain to the five year old, who just wanted nothing more than to see her father date another boy, which is a little unusual. She just wants to have a family, have two parents like everyone else she knows, she wants two parents to send her off to her first day of school.

 

“Mummy doesn’t really want me, papa, she just is jealous about Lou-Lou because she loves you.” I start to sob again as those words leave Darcy’s mouth, it’s true, Lizzie doesn’t want Dink, she just want my life to be more difficult. It’s not fair, that I had to throw everything away with Louis, just so I could try and keep my baby girl.

 

“I am so worried about loosing you, Dinky, you’re my entire world.” I sobbed as Darcy wrapped her tiny arms around my neck, running her fingers through my hair, trying to calm me down like I have her so many times before. “I had to finish with Louis in an attempt to keep you, baby, I can’t loose you…”

 

“Papa, I am not going anywhere without a fight. I love you, papa, I love how you take care of me and know that I hate Barbie dolls. Do you know what mummy got me for my birthday? A Barbie doll and papers, saying she is gonna try and take me away, wonderful gifts.” Darcy spoke as calmly as she could, her voice shaking with tears, which she was trying to not let spill. “Papa, tomorrow we are going to walk into the room with Nan, take our seats and tell everyone the truth. That we love each other, that you take care of me and that it does not matter who you love.”

“Not everyone thinks the way you do, Dink.” My mum said walking into the room carrying a basket full of folded clean clothes, she had been staying with us, helping me out and taking care of Darcy. “Your papa is doing everything in his power to keep you, he loves you more than the sun is a star and more than a tomato is a fruit.”

“A tomato is a fruit?” Dink asked, putting her head to the side like a little lost puppy as she stared at my mum.

“A smart person knows a tomato is a fruit, Dinky, an intelligent person knows to not put one in a fruit salad.” My mother spoke as Darcy giggled a little, “Is everything ready for tomorrow, Haz?”

“Mhmm, I have everything ironed and hung up, I just need to shower in morning.” I said as I placed Darcy on my bed, she had been staying in my room, even though she wasn’t talking to me. I think she knows that tomorrow might not go in my favor, she might really have to say goodbye to me, I think it scares her a little more than she lets on.

In the morning we were all showered, dressed and out of the house before nine a.m., heading to the court house and waiting for our number to be called. Once our number was called we were then ushered into a court room, we took the side to the left, Lizzie walking in taking the right side. “All rise, the honorable Judge Simon Cowell is residing.” The bailiff said as we all had to stand up, “You may be seat. Case number: 061293, Elizabeth Watson is wanting full custody from Harold Styles.”

“You have a daughter together as I can see, Darcy Anne Styles, she is five so we will take what she say into consideration. Ms. Watson please stand and plead your case.” Judge Cowell was a man with graying hair, a stern look on his face and shining brown eyes as he looked on at Darcy.

“Judge, I gave up right to my daughter about five years ago, I was fifteen and wanted to live my life.” Lizzie started off, standing and staring at the Judge.

“Mr. Styles didn’t want to live his life?”

“That was not what I was saying, he wanted her, and I was going to give her up for adoption. I know what I did was not right, I understand that now, I was young and naïve. I don’t want my daughter growing up with a man, who is bisexual though, I don’t like the thought of her having two fathers. It’s wrong, it’s unnatural and it is not holy!” Lizzie almost screamed at Judge Cowell, her fist slamming down on the table. “How could I allow my child to be raised thinking that is normal, that it is okay to be bisexual or homosexual, it’s not okay!”

“Ms. Watson, I will have to ask you to hold your tongue, its Mr. Styles turn to defend himself.”

 

“I am not sure of how to defend myself but yesterday, my very smart daughter told me to come in here and tell the truth. The truth is I love Darcy Anne Styles; I have loved her since I first felt her kick in Elizabeth’s stomach. I loved her when she told me, that Barbie dolls are the stupidest action figures ever made, they don’t move currently and they have weird outfits. I love her, even though she called me sexist because I said a woman couldn’t be a red Power Ranger.” I looked into the Judge’s eyes, my own swimming with tears as I continued to speak. “I have lived my life for Dinky, I quit school, got a job and I don’t have a social life. I have only dated three people in the last five years, I spend all of my free time with Dink, I take care of her…What have I done wrong? I’ve paid for private tutors to make her even smart than she already is, I haven’t asked Elizabeth for any money, all I have done is fall in love with a man.”

“I want to hear from Ms. Darcy Styles, can you tell me how you feel, love?”

“I love Papa, Sir; I love him more than I love Power Rangers. Mummy loves me or at least I think she does, but she only wants me to make papa sad. Papa loves me so much he broke his own heart, mummy would never do that, she willingly gave me away before. She willingly left me with papa and Nan, willingly went on her way to Uni. Mummy doesn’t know that I hate Barbie dolls, mummy doesn’t know that I like my braids tighter at the bottom, mummy doesn’t know how much I love my father.” Darcy said standing up on her chair, so she was taller; she spoke aloud toward Judge Cowell and did not spare Liz a glance. “I said yesterday, that I was not going to go with mummy, I was not going to leave my papa without a fight. I don’t know why mummy has a problem with daddy loving Lou-Lou, I don’t know why loving Lou-Lou is wrong and I don’t know why mummy can’t let papa be happy. But I will tell you what I do know, Sir, I know that my papa loves me. I don’t know about you, Sir Cowell, but that is all I really want. Mummy has never even said she loved me before.”

“I am going to go into my chambers and think this through; I will be out as soon as I thought about it.” He stands up and walks out the door; he turns around and walks back into his chair. “I have thought about it, I don’t need to think about this, I don’t need to over-think this. Darcy Styles is a very smart five year old, she understands things better than some adults I’ve met. Her father loves her, her father tells her he loves her. He loves her so much, that he stopped his social life, unlike Ms. Watson. He works at a dead end job, just so Little Styles has a private tutor, so she has everything she needs in life. Ms. Watson just gave her away when her friends called. My decision is for Darcy Anne Styles to stay in permitted custody with Harold Styles, it shouldn’t matter who he loves or has loved, and all that should matter is that he takes care of his daughter.”

“Court is dismissed.” The bailiff said as Darcy jumped into my arms and I swung her around. I did not loose my Dinky; my baby will stay with me until the day she gets married. I still lost Louis but my little girl get to come home with me tonight and not her mum, which is a win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry’s P.O.V.

 

I have never been more intimated by a door than I was of the Alley Kat’s, standing just inside the second set of doors, staring at them as I thought about why I was here of all places. How was I to win Louis over while he was taking his clothes off, I sighed and pushed opened the door, walking over to the bar and taking a seat. I was hoping for Cher to be bartending, so I wouldn’t have to see Liam and his judgment filled doe eyes but I was never really lucky. “Well well, if it isn’t the guy, who broke my best friend’s heart…Why are you here, Harry? No one wants you here, no one.” Liam said as he wiped clean a glass, glaring at me as I hung my head in shame. Louis didn’t tell Liam about the papers, Louis didn’t tell him what they meant, Louis just wanted me to seem like the bad guy.

 

“Liam, you don’t understand why I did it, I had to.” I tried to reason with the bartender, who had turned my own best friend against me. That’s right, I haven’t seen Niall in weeks, Darcy is super mad at him her own self.

 

“Your right, I don’t understand how you can finish things with your soul mate, outta no where.” Liam said as he handed a girl a martini or I think…

 

“I was served papers, Elizabeth fighting me for custody because I was dating a male stripper. No matter how much I love Louis, I love my child more and I did what I had to.” My head resting on the bar countertop as I continued to talk. “You don’t have a child Liam; you don’t understand how they are your entire world. You don’t wake up everyday for yourself anymore, you wake up for them. You don’t work to buy alcohol or fancy electronics, you would to be about to buy your child want they want.”

 

“You almost lost Darcy, does Niall know?” Liam asked, his glare all the way gone from his eyes now, instead it was filled with sadness and grief.

 

“No, he won’t talk to me because of you. Niall, he has deleted me from facebook, unfollowed me from twitter, everything. I could have lost Dink and he wouldn’t have ever known.” Liam seemed to have understood why I have to break up with Louis and he felt bad for turning Niall against me, but that one was more Niall’s fault.

 

“I have no clue, Harry, Louis just came home in tears, telling us you broke up with him. He didn’t say anything about you loosing Darcy, if he would have we wouldn’t have been so pissed at you…WATCH OUT!” Liam shouted as I felt myself being pulled off the bar stool and onto my feet in front of someone. Zayn stood with his hand fisted in my shirt and the other one punching the shit out of me, any part of my body he could get a hold of. I let out a small whimper as he kicked me in the nuts; I closed my eyes, drifting off into the world of darkness and silence.

 

“Papa, wake up, you’re scaring me.” A soft sweet voice said calmly into my ear as something cold pressed to my face, “Come on, Papa, you can’t leave me after you just got me back.” The voice reminded me of Darcy, my precious little girl, who was perfect in every way. My baby that…that was alone right now, I got to open my eyes. Very slowly, I peeled my eyes open, letting them focus to see a tear streaked face that belonged to Niall, who was still allowing tears to fall.

 

“Harry, I’ve been the wa-worst best friend ev-ever…I left you because of my boy-boyfriend. You could have lost your entire life and been lonely because I was a jerk…” Niall sobbed out as he fiddled with his fingers, which was a Niall nervous habit, Liam was just standing behind Niall’s shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry too, Harry, I should have waited before beating the crap out of you…”Zayn’s gruff voice sounded from by my feet, I just nodded my head, still on the search for my little girl. I turned to look at the other side of the bed I was on to see her, in her tiny little hands was an ice pack and she had dry tears on her face.

 

“Papa, I was so worried when Niall picked me up today because I know he hates us now…Then I saw Liam carrying you in and I was so scared, Papa.” Darcy said as she placed the ice pack to a part of my face, softly and caring. “I’m a little confused as to why Zayn beat you up like a bad guy, mush be because he hates us too, huh?”

 

“Yup, that’s why he did it, Dink but its okay.” I said not sparing Zayn a look or Niall, even thought I could hear he’s loud sobs since Darcy said he hated us. “Liam, Niall, and Zayn, hate us very much because Papa was trying to keep you.”

 

“Oh…They wanted me to live with mum, even though she doesn’t love me?” Darcy asked eyeing the three men in question before she spoke again. “I understand they wanted you to stay with Lou-Lou but to wish me to get taken away from my papa…I just don’t get it.”

 

“We were just upset because our best friend was hurting, he didn’t tell us why he was hurting.” Liam tried to explain to the little girl, who sat in front of him proudly.

 

“Huh, this reminds me of why I went to the Alley Kat, I went to see Louis explain everything but Zayn beat the lard out of me…” I said as I thought back to the reason I was afraid of the doors, was because I didn’t know how Louis was going to take it, take my apology and my forgiveness.

 

“He wouldn’t have been there anyway, he quit the Alley Kat, his other job had an new opening, plus I think he knew that you broke up with him because he was a stripper.” Liam spoke a little sadly, “Since he was the only one who knew you got served papers and the reason, he had to know that was why you finished things, he was making you into a horrible father…”

 

“Ah well, I have to win him back, if not for me then for Darcy.” I explained looking very determined, I was going to get Louis back and his friends are going to help me too. “I need to form a plan, if you guys are going to help me, we need to start thinking of a plan tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS: A detailed sex scene between two male characters, if you do not wish to read this sexiness, GTFO! I joke, asked me and I will give you a summary of this chapter. :) <3 Much love, horn dogs.

_____________________________________________________  
Harry’s P.O.V.  
_____________________________________________________

I walked into my flat, towing a sluggish Darcy behind me, who had way to much fun at preschool and I had a rough day at work. Imagine my surprise when I open the door to see Liam, Niall and Zayn sitting on my couch like in the old days, “What are you all doing here and how did you get in?” Darcy ran ahead of me and jumped on top of Niall’s lap, playing with his slightly long hair, since he needed a hair cut.

“Niall has an extra key, don’t cha remember, Harry? You gave it to him.” Liam said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was in all honesty, I just forgot about Niall’s extra key since I haven’t seen him much. “We are here because we want to help you win back Louis, we want you guys to be together and happy.”

“You’re going to help Papa get Lou-Lou back? How nice of you guys, really!” Darcy cooed while patting Liam on the cheek cutely, everything she did was cute though or maybe I was bias. Liam and Zayn were coming up with the plan as Niall went to play action figures with Darcy to keep her occupied.

“What about a picnic in a park, ya and it’s simple but romantic?” Zayn asked while doodling on a piece of paper, his doodling looked an awful lot like Darcy; he was really talented at drawing. “You could have wine, roses and a banner calling yourself a fucking dumb arse for finishing things to begin with, I think it could work. Liam and I could bait him there, somehow, since he has only been leaving the flat for work but still…”

“YOU’RE A GENIUS, ZAYN!” Liam squealed excitedly. “Harry, you’ll need wine, chocolate dipped strawberries, blueberries, grapes, tiny cakes, candles and white roses. Go! Zayn, Niall and I will get the banner, a fluffy comfortable blanket and the park. We’ll keep in contact via text messages, Niall will help you set up Harry, this has to go down on Friday, it’s Louis’s only day off this week.”

Darcy helped pick out all the fruits and snacks, sneaking a few for her to eat while she was being watched by Niall, even though she wanted to go on the date with me. Niall, Darcy and I set the park up: laying the blanket down on the ground with all of the food spread out in one of the corners, candles towards the middle of the blanket, the banner was hung up on a tree near by and it read, ‘I’m Sorry for Being an Idiot’, much to the amusement of Dinky. Liam sent Niall a text saying that he was on his way with Louis and Zayn, Niall wished me luck and scooped Darcy up, then left. I heard Louis complaining as I held the white rose tightly in my hand, how was I to know with Louis was going to forgive me or not, I was so nervous. “Liam, Zayn, why the hell are you dragging me through an empty park? Your going to kill me because of my moping, aren’t you? Well, I am sorry I lost my…Harry? What are you doing here?” Louis stood before me with surprised blue eyes, a tiny smile on his lips when he read the sign behind me before he walked slowly towards me. “Is this your way of trying to get back together with me? If so, you are doing a really good job Haz, a damn good job.”

“Louis, I am really sorry for finishing things with you, I honest to God love you so much, I just didn’t want to lose my daughter to keep you…I…I really love you, probably to an unhealthy level but I do, I...I'm fucking rambling now." I blushed a little, looking down on the ground instead of at Louis's face, until I felt his hands on my chin. He forced me to look him in his crystal blue eyes as he smiled and started talking. 

"Harry, I love you too and I know you love me too, but Darcy is your daughter, I get it love. I was just waiting for you to come back to me, I knew you would, whether it be with your daughter or without her. You love me too much to throw me away, what we have is something special, I know it and you do too." Louis stood up on his tippy toes and kissed me square on the mouth, rather roughly too, might I add. Before I knew it, Louis was dragging me away from the picnic while typing something out on his cell phone, "Harry, let's go back to your place, love." Louis said once we made it to my black Range Rover, in a seductive manner or what he thought was a seductive manner...I drove to my flat nonetheless though, when the man you are trying to get back together with tell you to drive, you sure as hell do it! When we got to my flat though I was surprised with Louis shoved me up against the door, licking into my mouth rapidly with his tongue. "Carry me to your bedroom, Harry." Louis breathed out against my mouth as he wrapped his legs around my waist.

Once I laid him down on the bed softly, I started pulling off my clothes in record time, before I turned to do the same to Louis. I lined my body up over his before I started to lightly grind against him, causing these sweet little moans to leave through his swollen parted mouth. "Don't tease me, Harry, just make love to me...Fuck me into your mattress." I groaned at Louis' lewd words as the continued to circle around my hand as I reached for the lube in my nightstand, along with a condom. Safe sex is great sex, always wear your latex, BE IMPRESSED! I laid the condom on the bed for later, before I trailed myself down in between Louis's spread thighs. Opening up the lube with an echoing 'Pop' before spreading the cold liquid onto my fingers, then tracing them lightly over Louis's puckered hole. Louis moaned loudly as I slowly pushed a finger inside of him, feeling as his body contacted against my finger, foreshadowing how tight he would feel with my c0ck in him. When he groaned and whined about being ready, I pulled my fingers and rolled the condoms over my length, before slicking myself up with the lube. I lined myself up against his entrance, wondering in the back of my mind how many times Louis had sex but this was different, we were making love. I slowly pushed into him, watching as Louis arched his back up from the bed until I was fully sheathed in his warm heat. I gave Louis a few moments to get used to my length, before I started to pound into Louis, trying to find his special spot.

 

“OH GOD, HARREH!” Ah huh, I found it, I thought rather smugly. Pounding directly against his prostate, watching as Louis wiggled under me in a moaning mess, it took all my control to not cum right there. “I…I…Harry, Imma cum…Imma…” Louis was coming in between our bellies; his c0ck never even had a chance to get touched. Feeling his inner muscles tightened around my d!ck, I was spent in his tight hole. I pulled out of him and took the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the waste basket by my desk, before laying down next to Louis. "Jesus, I really love you, Harry."

 

"I love you too, Boo, so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fish sticks, I wrote you all a sex scene...full out sex...BUTT SEX! :O It was my first time!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	12. Chapter 12

______________________________________________

Harry’s P.O.V.

______________________________________________

 

Waking up with Louis in my arms has to be one of the best feelings in the world, it’s been about two months since Louis and I made up, Louis has moved a bunch of his stuff into my flat. He wasn’t moving in to my flat, he refused the idea, shot it down it as soon as it left my mouth. It was a little upsetting but he thought it was still too early in our relationship, which in a sense I agree with because we had only been dating for like four months or so, but I know I want to be with him forever. I was up early this morning because it’s the first day of summer holiday, aka the last summer holiday before Darcy starts school, so I’m making pancakes shaped like the sun with pineapple pieces on the side. Today Louis and I were taking Darcy to the zoo and the aquarium, mostly because they were both educational and fun, plus I wanted to see sharks. This holiday was all about helping Darcy learn more, she’d have to write her name on her new toys, she was going to count while we were at the zoo, it’s all about making Dinky the best she could be. “Mhmm, smells tasty, love.” Louis murmured into the back on my neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist as he looked at the pancakes, “Going a bit over board, ya?”

 

“No, this is the first day of summer holiday before Dink starts school, plus we are going to the zoo and aquarium today.” I said as I placed pancakes on three plates along with pineapple pieces, having Louis put them on the table while I woke Darcy up. Only to see Darcy up and pulling a dress on over her head, smiling brightly at me as she quickly slipped on a pair of black MaryJanes. She grabbed my hand and lead me out to the dining room table, “Darcy, why were you up so early, love?”

 

“I smelt the pancakes and remember that we were going out all day today, thought I would get a head up on you and Lou-Lou.” She said as she sat down in her seat, beginning to eat as Louis chuckled at the look on my face as I sat down.

 

After we all finished eating, we piled into my Range Rover and started are day off with the zoo, Louis’s pick for the day. “We are going to see wolves, tigers, lions, bears, elephants, mon-“ Louis was cut off by a little voice, that was sitting behind him in a car seat.

 

“Lou-Lou, I know what animals are at the Zoo, I think you are more excited than I am.” Darcy said, smiling so hard her eyes crinkled and she let out a little giggle. “I want to see the alligators or crocodiles because they are dinosaurs like me, right papa?”

 

“Of course, Dinky the Dino, you remember those movies we use to watch together?” I asked as I looked at her through the review mirror.

 

“Sort of, I remember that is how I got my nickname.” She said a little disappointment in her voice, “Maybe we should watch it on of these days again, to refresh my memory and so Lou-Lou can watch it too.” We arrived to the Zoo and Louis forcefully pulled us around it, until Darcy couldn’t walk anymore and requested we have lunch and move on to the aquarium. For lunch we ate at a place called the Rainforest Café, Louis a little upset that they did not sell tea in any form, so he was forced to drink soda like a normal person for once but he whined about it for what felt like hours. After eating we left the zoo, Louis looking at the wolves one more time on the way out and squealing about coming back one say. At the aquarium we started from the bottom a worked our way up to the top of the building, the top was a giant viewing area for sharks.

 

“Darcy, put your name on the email list and I’ll write my email down after you finish.” Louis said as he lifted her up, so she could grab a hold of the pen and write on the paper.

 

“D-A-R-C-Y S-T-Y-L-E-S, Darcy Styles.”

 

 

“What an adorable little girl you have, young man, so smart and pretty.” A woman said as she walked past us with her husband, smiling fondly at Darcy and Louis before they continued through the double doors. When you walked through the double doors it lead you into the tiny aviary, which was a room full of different birds living together in harmony, why they had birds at the aquarium? I have absolutely no clue but they were pretty birds and Darcy seemed to like them, today was suppose to be all about her and learning new things. We saw a lot of jelly fish, who knew there were so many different types of jelly fish…I sure as hell didn’t know…

 

“What Pixar movie has Sea Turtles in it and what was the sea turtles name?...Darcy!” Louis yelled and everyone turned to look at us.

 

“Finding Nemo, which also had: clown fish, manta rays, angel fish and blue tang, the main turtles’ names were Crash and Squirt.” She said smartly making every gap at her.

 

“You spend way too much time with your Uncle Liam; like way too much time…Can you quote Toy Story yet?” Louis asked as we walked to the sea otter viewing hole.

 

“Does a sea otter have special fur that allows the water to run off of it?” Darcy questioned back causing Louis to run over to the plaque and read it quickly before looking at Darcy.

 

“Yes and you are way to smart for your own good…”

 

“Hey now, being smart is a good thing, do you know how hard I worked on getting her this way?” We finally made it up to the shark viewing area, all the different sharks swimming above our heads in patterns as I spoke this.

 

“There are twenty different types of sharks above our heads right now.” Darcy said looking upward at all of them swimming around.

 

“How do you figure, Dink?”

 

“I read it on that plaque over there.” She pointed towards the plaque, that indeed read that there were twenty different sharks in the tank…since when could she read… “I can read simple things, not hard words like superfragilisticexpialidocious or Fluffiopagus.” Interesting…Very interesting…wait a minute….

 

“Did Uncle Liam force you to watch Mary Poppins?” I asked her while we were heading to the gift shop.

 

“Nope…It was Uncle Niall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, there are going to be time skips because we are going to go through their lives as quickly as we possibly can.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	13. Chapter 13

________________________________________

Louis’s P.O.V. (FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER :O)

________________________________________

 

“Darcy, wake up, you got to get ready for your first day of school.” I said, shaking her slightly left to right, waiting for her to open her eyes, give me some sign her was waking up. “Dink, baby, come one!”

 

“Papa?” she whimpered out as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and pushing the hair out of her emerald eyes.

 

“No, Papa had to go into work, remember? Lou-Lou gets to wake you up, now why don’t you go use the bathroom and brush your teeth, when your done I will brush your hair up.” She nodded her head before climbing out of bed, while she was in the bathroom I laid out her school uniform, Harry decided to enroll her in a wealthy primary school. Her uniform was new and soft, not scratchy like the uniform I always had to wear in my years of school, she was lucky her dad willing paid such money for her education. She wondered out of the bathroom, her eyes were opened wider and I could tell she was fully awake. “How do you want your hair, we can leave it down or braid it.?”

 

“Why can’t I have it in a pony-tail, Lou-Lou?” Dink asked as I started to brush out the knots, which had collected from her sleeping and rolling around.

 

“Because I always leave those bumps on the top and your daddy thinks it makes you look silly.”

 

“Leave it down.” She said simply.

 

“Spell your name for me, Darcy.” I asked her while she was pulling on her knee high socks, then zippering up her skirt.

 

“D-A-R-C-Y, Darcy. S-T-Y-L-E-S, Styles.” She muffled out while she was pulling her on her white button-up shirt and gesturing for me to button it up all the way, smiling happily at me.

 

“Spell your father’s name and my name, please.” I slipped her fake tie around her neck and under her collar, waiting for her to answer me.

 

“H-A-R-R-Y, Harry, which is Papa. L-O-U-I-S, Louis, which is you, Lou-Lou.” She replied to me, smirking like the little know it all she was sometimes. “I can also spell my favourite animal, W-H-A-L-E, whale. My favourite colour, B-L-U-E, blue. I know my favourite food, P-I-Z-Z-A, pizza. Anything else, Lou-Lou because I am hungry and I do not wish to be late for Year One, so can we move on?”

 

“Yes, yes, let’s go get you feed, so we can arrive to the school on time.” I sighed and walked toward the kitchen, deciding I was going to give her cereal and orange juice, since Harry told me not to cook in his kitchen. It was quite rude but I probably would have burned everything down, so cereal was a safe choice. I grabbed a box of Cheerios, a bowl, sugar, milk and a spoon, throwing it all together into the bowl before taking it to the dining room table. Darcy came dancing in and sat down, she started eating happily, extremely happy about starting school. “Spell spoon, Darcy, in between bite, so that there is no food in your mouth.”

 

“S-P-O-O-N, spoon, easy word, Lou-Lou.” She smiled as she went back to eating, I sighed, Harry told me to make her spell as many words as possible. Darcy thought this was a load of bull shit though, we had been making her spell all summer, we even asked the other boys to help us out…I think we spelled her out. We also quizzed her on her colours, animals, shapes and counting, Harry wanted her to be the best she could be, that’s why he paid for all the private tutors. “Lou-Lou, stop daydreaming, we got to go or I’ll miss the first minutes of school.”

 

“OH THE SHAME! The first minutes of school you shall not miss, I will make it my duty! Grab your backpack, put your coat on and your rain boots on because it’s raining and we are walking.” She grumbled a little bit as she walked to slip her yellow rain boots on over her knee-high socks and pulled her red raincoat, then she grabbed her backpack. When we walked out of the lobby, I opened up two umbrellas, a dinosaur one for Darcy and a clear one for me, then we were off. Darcy’s school wasn’t very far from flat complex, which was why we were walking to it; Darcy happily skipped a few steps ahead of me.

 

“It’s raining, it’s pouring, Uncle Niall was snoring. He went bed and bump Uncle Liam’s head, Uncle Zayn couldn’t get them up in the morning…”

 

“Dink, no body else is going to know that version when you get to school, Uncle Zayn made it up for you…” I told her as the school building found its way into our vision, many other parents were there, walking their kids to their new classrooms. I walked with her to a door with the number 103, I started to tear up thinking about how much she has grown up just since I met her…

 

“Lou-Lou, I have one more word to spell before I go…D-O-R-K, you a dork for crying right now.” With that she left me outside the classroom, staring at where she was just standing, Darcy sure was becoming a diva…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

____________________________________

Louis’s P.O.V. (It is three years since the last chapter, Darcy is eight)

_____________________________________

 

I pressed the blinking red button on the answering machine and it started speaking, “Hello. This is Headmaster Rory Cole, I am calling on behalf Darcy Styles, she was in a fight today at school and she is currently sitting outside my office. I need someone to come down to the school right away while the other person involved is still here also, so I can have both sides of the story.” I dropped the bags of groceries I was carrying, everything exploded all over the floor as I quickly dialed the school, telling them I would be there as soon as I could. Over the last three years my life has changed greatly, I am now a stay at home father, taking care of Darcy and the house while Harry works. Harry now owns and runs the bakery, Sally Jones sold it to Harry rather cheap, so he is not home as often as before. I sent Harry a quick text, explaining that I was going to the school and call him afterwards to explain in details, then I was on my way to the school. The secretary showed me to the headmaster’s door and opened it for me, I walked in to see Darcy and a boy her age sitting on a bench in the room. “Mr. Styles, come in please.”

 

“I am actually Mr. Louis Tomlinson but I legally adopted Darcy last summer, Harry is running his bakery.” I sat down in the chair that was facing the headmaster’s desk, I smiled slightly. “You said Darcy was involved in a fight, is she alright? Is the person that hit hurt getting in any trouble?”

 

“You see, Mr. Tomlinson, Darcy was the one who threw the punches. She started the fight…”

 

“That’s a lie, Bradley started it Headmaster Cole, I told you that ten times already. Bradley called my father and Louis harsh gay terms, said my papa was better off staying with my mother and if not even then, I should have stayed in an unloving environment with her myself.” Darcy stood up from her seat, Bradley glared at her openly as she continued to speak her case. “He said that he knew all of this because his mother use to go to school with my mum and papa, what he said was bully and this is suppose to be a no tolerance school for bullying.”

 

“That is all true Ms. Styles but you lost all those claims when you punched him repeatedly, kicked him in the stomach and everything. You are very violent for being a year under everyone else.” The Headmaster snarled out at her, roughly raking his eyes at her form before he turned back to me. “Darcy will be suspended for a week; this school frowns upon fighting for what ever reason…”

 

“What are you doing about Bradley?” Darcy interjected while glaring at the headmaster, I have never seen her act this way before, she hardly ever glares anything.

 

“Mr. Cooper will be receiving nothing; you started the fight Ms. Styles. Did your father ever teach you, sticks and stones may break your bones but word may never hurt you? Bradley’s words were offensive to you but they did not harm you as your punches did him.” I stared at the headmaster with my mouth hung open, this wasn’t how I thought this was going to end nor was I going to allow it too.

 

“You’re telling me, that a school with a no tolerance for bullying is going to allow this Bradley child get away with nothing? He was technically bullying my child, if he is picking on her father then it directly affects her in some way, I demand you take action on this.” I tried not to scream at the headmaster but this was getting ridiculous, how could he think this was okay?

 

“Listen, Mr. Tomlinson, I don’t think to kindly of homosexuals my own self, I don’t know why one would choose to lie with another man.”

 

“Choose? You think one chooses to live this way? Chooses to be glared at and hated on for the loving another man? No one would choose this; you don’t have to worry about suspending Darcy because I am taking her out of this school. You’re going to regret loosing the smartest child your school has ever seen, you average is dropping as we speak.” I stood up and grabbed Darcy hand, we walked calmly out of the headmaster’s office and out of the building, once outside I called Harry.

 

“I have been waiting for you to call me for like an hour, Lou, what the hell is wrong at Darcy’s school?”

 

“She got into a fight with another student, flat out decked the kid in the face, the headmaster suspended, not that it matters. I am switching her school, the kid she punched was making talking crap about you and the headmaster thought that was all okay. He was being homophobic, so they lost their smartest child and we are going to look for a new school for her.” I spoke into the phone as I buckled Darcy into her car seat, I heard Harry huff into the phone before he spoke again.

 

“I agree with what you did, love, I just wish you didn’t have to deal with it, it must have upset you a great deal.”

 

“Darcy is my daughter now to Harry, I am staying at home for this kind of thing, it doesn’t bother me. I just wish Dink wouldn’t have had to deal with this also, it upset her a lot.” I climbed in the driver’s seat and put on my seat belt, I didn’t start the car yet until I was done on the phone. “She didn’t deserve any of that.”

 

“Yeah, is she alright? I wish I would have come with you but things are crazy at the bakery, since I made all those changes. I love the stage and open microphone, but it draws in such large crowds all the time, you know that though.”

 

“I know, I am going to take Darcy to get something to eat and have the boys come over, maybe it’ll get her to open up.” I said starting the car up, “I will see you when you’re done, I was thinking about having chicken cordon blue for dinner with mash potatoes. I love you, Haz, buh-byes!” I hung up my cell phone and started the drive to a McDonald’s that had a child play place, I wanted let Darcy have a good day after what happened. Darcy played for a while but she got bored rather quickly, there weren’t many children her age at the play place, they were all at school. While she was playing I texted Liam, Niall and Zayn to be at the flat with her favourite movies when I got there again, she needed to calm herself down, this was a terrible thing for her to go through. “Do you want to go home now, Dinky or is there somewhere you want to stop at first?”

 

“Lou-Lou, I know what you are trying to do; I am not as breakable as you think I am. I am upset about what happened but mostly because no one seemed to care about papa’s or your feelings, Bradley wasn’t being rude to me, he was being rude to papa and you.” She said as we were driving back to the flat, where I see Liam picked up the grocery bags I dropped all over the floor, the ice cream I bought was in the trash bin because it had melted all over the tiled floor. “I know your going to worry about me and that’s why the Uncles are here, to make me happy and hopefully make me feel better about all of this but I will not feel better until I understand why people don’t want my papa happy. My mum didn’t want my papa happy, sometimes I think you’re the only on who really cares, Lou-Lou.” She walked into the living room where her “uncles” were putting Toy Story into the DVD player, I swear she knows every word to that damned movie because of Liam but she loves it nonetheless. I started dinner while putting everything in their real places, Liam just kind of threw them randomly in cabinets, it’s not like he didn’t know where they really went, he just wanted me to do more work. That stupid jerk…

 

“Hey, love.” Harry kissed my cheek softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist, if you would have told me three years ago I was going to be a stay at home mum and have adopted a child, I would have sworn you were high. I never thought about having a family until after I met Harry and Darcy, I didn’t think people like me got happy endings, I thought once a stripper always a stripper…I’m glad I got proved wrong, I’m glad I have Darcy as my legal daughter and I am glad that I am going to spend the rest of my life with Harry. “Alice Johnson was always a bitch, no wonder she told her son all lying bull shit, she always liked Liz too much.” I nodded my head, then kissed him square on the mouth before I went back to mashing the potatoes.

 

“Its all over with now, we can look at other schools in this area with a more tolerant headmaster and classes that will challenge Darcy more. She would have been bugging to switch schools in no time anyway, the classes were too easy, she was already complaining about it.” I said to him, pointing out facts that we both already knew, Harry was there during the time she was saying that. Darcy was smarter than children her own age, she already skipped one grade and she is still smarter than all those kids. Harry and my life revolve around Darcy, about what she needs and how to obtain that for her, just like parents should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	15. Chapter 15

__________________________________________

Darcy’s P.O.V. (She is fourteen in this chapter, six years since the last chapter)

__________________________________________

 

Papa and Louis called me into the living room of their newly bought house; we moved into this house shortly after Christmas, it was nice but a little big in my opinion. I sat down on the couch and pulled my legs up to my chest, waiting for them to come and tell me their news, I hope it wasn’t something serious…Like Louis having cancer or something, that would suck balls…”Darcy, Louis and I have been thinking about this for a long time and we think we are completely ready to take the next step in our relationship.”

 

“So, you two are going to get married or something? Like a civil union? Can I be Louis’s maid of honour?” I asked them as I smiled brightly, excited that my dad was finally marry Louis, it’s been like ten years since they got together, it’s about time.

 

“Dink, we aren’t getting married…We’re going to have a baby together.” Louis said, smiling happily as my dad wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist and kisses his cheek.

 

“YOU’RE WHAT!? What do you mean your having a baby together, you scientifically can’t, your two men in case you forgot.” I screamed, standing up from my sit on the couch, “Have I not been a good enough child for you? Have I not did every fucking thing I was told?”

 

“Darcy, you are not supposed to use foul language and you know that, young lady.” My dad snarled at me, angry that I was not being as supportive as he thought I would be and I was acting up.”

 

“Well, it fucking sucks to be you, apparently since I am not blood related to Louis I am not good enough for the two of you anymore.” I stored out of the living room and towards my room, slamming the door and locking it, I quickly pulled a whole bunch of clothes into an empty backpack. The house they bought was two stories but my room was located on top a roof, so I unlocked my door and climbed out my window, sliding down the roof and onto the ground below. I tip toed to the shed and on the top shelf was a glass jar I had been putting my allowance and birthday money in (I use to hid it in my closet at the flat but once we moved here, the shed was a safer place, since no one went in it.), I grabbed the jar and bolted out of the garden. If they didn’t want me anymore, fine, they won’t have me. I took off down the street, heading towards the tube station; I was going to see my mother. She would take me in; hopefully, I mean I am her daughter after all, which means she has to want me. At the tube station, I broke up my jar of money and paid for my ticket, my mum didn’t live but ten minutes from the new house.

 

Ever since we moved to the new house, Lizzie has been visiting me every weekend at the house, bringing me little presents and telling me about her work. It was nice getting to know her, I know she was evil to my Papa when I was younger but I am glad she wanted to be in my life. The ticket man gave me a weird look as I purchased my ticket, it was a little odd to see a fourteen year old girl buying a ticket all by herself this late at night, but I need to get away for just a little while. My train pulled up not even ten minutes later, hoping on to it quickly, pocketing the rest of my money as I sat on a seat near a man with a violin. “I was younger than your age when I ran away for the first time too, Darcy, you are going to hurt your father by doing this.” The man holding the violin was the one who talked to me, he didn’t look much older than me, maybe a year or so.

 

“Do…I…uhm, know you?” I asked trying to remember if I knew him or not, which as of right now, is a no.

 

“Oh, uhm, yeah, my name is Bradley Cooper. We use to to go to school together; you punched me in the face because I called your father bad names? Yeah?” He said as he smiled politely at me, scooting a little closer to me as he finished talking.

 

“Oh, yeah, my papa and Louis still tell that story to all of their friends, they find it bloody brill.” I said smiling and giving a little laugh, “How did you know I was running away? Was it that gave it away?”

 

“Your backpack, Darcy, and the wad of cash in your pocket, are you going to visit your mum?” He asked as he put his violin and bow in its case, as he continued to speak. “I ran away couple years ago, a little bit into the school year because my parents were getting a divorce, my mum was cheating on my dad.”

 

“I am going to see my mum, hoping she’ll go and fight for custody of me again because my papa and Louis want to have a new baby together, I’m no longer good enough for them.” I said sadly as I looked at my hands, I loved my papa and Louis; I loved them more than anything else in the world. They were my parents, they raised me together ever since I was five and now I wasn’t good enough for them, all because I wasn’t Louis’s biological daughter. “I just don’t understand why I am not good enough anymore, I have done everything they ever asked for my whole life: I’ve gotten good grades; did my chores; I didn’t ask for crazy, expensive things; I’ve been a good daughter.”

 

“They are not going to love you any less, Darcy, is that why you ran away? When my mum started dating again, her new lover had a child and they recently started to adopt children, it’s not a big deal…”

 

“It’s a huge deal to me, okay, Bradley? I have spent my entire life being an only child with two father figures and three Uncles; I don’t want to have to share them with some whining baby, it’s not fair that I am suddenly chopped liver.” I said risking a glance at Bradley as the train came to a stop, it was my stop, I stood up grabbing my bag as Bradley stood up also grabbing his belongings.

 

“I know where your mum lives, I’ll show you, plus this is my stop also, come along young one.” I followed Bradley out of the doors and up the stair to the sidewalk, where a motor scooter was waiting for us, he put his violin case in the basket on the front of it and handed me an extra helmet that was under his seat. “Come on, love, safety first then we can be on our way.” I scowled as him as I clipped the ugly helmet onto my head, which was going to give me a massive case of helmet hair before I saw my mother, great just great. I climbed on behind him, gripping onto his waist as he started up the scooter and pulled away, allowing the wind to blow my long curly locks. Soon, we pulled up to a two story house with a cute little fence around the front garden and a sidewalk leading up to the front door, he parked the scooter in the driveway next to a mini van, pulling off his helmet and grabbing his violin case. “Come on, bring your helmet with you, my mum is here also.” I nodded my head, undoing the helmet and chasing after him as he lead me into the house where I heard many little voices. “Mum, Lizzie, I am home and I brought a surprise with me, who wants to meet your little monsters!” My mum, Lizzie, walked out of the kitchen, a little girl aging about three was sitting on her hip as she walked towards me smiling.

 

“Dink, what a lovely surprise, why are you here and with a…Oh no, baby, did you run away from your father’s house? Why would you do that?” She place the little girl on the floor as a woman with blonde hair walked down the stairs and into the entry way, “Alice, meet my eldest daughter, Darcy, I think you will remember her as the girl who punched your beloved son in the face.”

 

“Ah, nice to meet you, I am sorry about how I was raising him back then; I was fighting with my jealousy for your father.” Alice said in an airy voice, much like how I think a fairy would talk, if fairies did speak.

 

“Why? Did you have a thing for Louis? You would have been heart broken because Louis is gay, really gay, almost too gay to function most days really.” I said with an unhappy grimace, thinking if there were many women who had a thing for Louis, since he was so gay.

 

“Hasn’t your mother told you? We are together as in your mother and I are in a lesbian relationship together, we have had a gay marriage, we’re married…” I stared at disbelief between my mother, Alice, Bradley and all the little children that had appeared in the entry way.

 

“You…You mean, that…My mum is now a mother to all these children too…She isn’t just my mother anymore…” As a spoke, tears started to well up in my eyes and leak down my cheek, in my adventure to get to my mother, I never thought she would have her own family. I never thought I would be replaced by her since she never wanted me to begin with, if she didn’t want me, why did she want more children. “You…didn’t want me but you wanted children with someone else? How is that bloody fair?” I was sobbing at this point, fisting my skirt in my hands as my knees began to shake. “Does no one want me another? Was I really just a huge mistake?” I looked up too see the sad stares from my mum and Alice, their pity was not something I needed. I dropped Bradley’s helmet on the floor as I turned and ran out of the house to the side walk, where I kept walking, trying to find my way back to the tube station. Maybe I could get a train and live with my Nan or my aunt; they always loved me and wanted me to visit them more often.

 

“Darcy, wait! Stop walking, damnit, so I can comfort you!” I heard Bradley scream from behind me, where he was running to catch up with me.

 

“Why do you care, Bradley? Huh? You hated me when we were school together because my father was in a homosexual relationship, six years later I find out that our mothers’ are together. Like, what the fuck? I am fourteen and no one in this world wants me anymore, no one cares about me, maybe I should just die…” Bradley roughly grabbed my wrist and yanked me to a stop, causing my arm to throb in a dull pain.

 

“Don’t say such lies, I care about you, Darcy, I have cared about you for years now. I couldn’t wait until Lizzie would get back from her visits with you, so she could tell me all about your week.” Bradley said as he panted a little from his run, his face a little red, “I think I’ve been in love with you since you punched me in the face when I was nine. I know right now, you are going through a hard time but your father loves you as does Louis. Just because they want to add someone else into their lives, someone they can both love as much as they love you…They just want a child to be theirs, where you belong to your father because he and your mother were together when they have you, this new baby will be your father and Louis’.” I looked at Bradley, bleary eyed because of my tears but finally understand, Louis and my papa’s situation that I was making worse but suddenly it dawns on me…

 

“You’re in love with me? Me? Darcy Anne Styles? The nerd that has already finished college and is looking for University? You love me?” My mouth was hanging open after I was done speaking, how anyone could be in love with me was beyond me.

 

“Those are the reasons I love you, I was so stupid six years ago, letting myself fall into the trap of being popular when I was nine. I’m sixteen and I am not even sure if I can make it into college because my grades suck, the only thing I am good at is playing the bloody violin and loving you…Can you give me a chance? Maybe a date?”

 

“I…Yes, I will go on a date with you, IF you can give me a ride home so I can apologize to my dad and Louis, plus you’ll need to ask them for permission.” With that, Bradley and I walked back to his house where he ran inside and grabbed the helmets for his motor scooter, he drove me home and sat in while I said I was sorry to my papa and Louis, then he asked if he could take me on a date…In which my father freaked out, yelling about his daughter’s virginity and Louis cried, Louis made him leave the room to calm down. I guess only in the Tomlinson-Styles household, can a girl get asked out and her suitor get yelled at and cried on…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and do you all still hate Lizzie because I like her now, but then again she is my character... :P
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	16. Chapter 16

___________________________________________

Harry’s P.O.V. (One year since the last chapter)

___________________________________________

 

“What if there is a problem, what if Gemma has complication? Oh, Harry, I wish they were allowing both of us into the room, I am so worried.” Louis was pacing the length of our living room, Darcy sitting on the couch with Bradley sitting next to her, both smiling at the nervous Louis. “What if they ask me to cut the cord? Will they force me to look at the after birth? Is that what it’s even called with human babies? I don’t handle the smell of blood really well, what if it is noticeable and I puke or pass out?”

 

“Lou-Lou, calm yo tits, you still have a week or so to prepare yourself.” Darcy said tossing a pillow at my still distressed boyfriend as he thought of the worse possible situation.

 

“Louis, love, we want this baby and Gemma has been doing everything the doctor has send to this point. She has taken all her medicine, taken extra vitamins, she hasn’t done much exercise.” I tried to calm him down with my words of wisdom, Gemma had agreed to be our surrogate for the baby and we decided it would be Louis's sperm, since I already had a baby, which was Darcy. Louis decided he wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise, so everyone had to deal with it since it was Louis's first baby. The nursery was painted in a safari theme, meaning there was green grass towards and on the floor boards, a pale blue sky with a few fluffy clouds and a "tree of life" was painted behind the white crib. The room had baby safari animals stickers stuck to the wall in random places around the crib, next to the closet door was the changing table and in the closet was little dressers for all the clothes. There was a lot of empty space in the room right now because the baby would be too tiny for toys and there was not much more stuff one needed, but there was a fluffy green rug for the baby to lay on and a rocking chair for those long nights. Currently, in Louis and my room was a white bassinet lined with yellow fabric, which was gifted to us from his mother, who bought it for the baby shower. Louis had been since he knew the pregnancy was good, buying outfits in neutral colours, like yellow and mint green but he bought a come home outfit for a girl and boy, apparently coming home outfits were important or to Louis they were…If the baby is a boy, it’ll come home in a greaser onesie with a fake leather jacket and the girl will come home in a ballerina onesie. “You just got to…” Right then, the house phone rang, Bradley reaching over and answering it, like this was his home.

 

“Hello, Tomlinson and Styles residence, may I ask…Gemma, love, are you okay? You got to stop crying into the phone, I can’t understand you, pass the phone to Anne, please.” Louis stopped his pacing, mid-step, his eyes wide as he stared at Bradley, who was now talking to my mum. “Hi Anne, she on her way to the hospital, we’ll be leaving soon. I’ll have Darcy go grabbed the baby outfits and the present for Gemma, Louis will have to unfreeze himself so he can go to the car. Yes, love you too, bye Anne.” Darcy had moved up the stairs, grabbing the bag that had been packed for a month now before Bradley even hung up the phone. I moved to slip on a pair of worn out converse and pulled on my pea coat, grabbing Louis’s and sliding it on his arms.

 

“Come on, Lou, let’s go see your baby be born, it’s what you’ve been waiting…”

 

“I’m not ready for this, Harry; I am not ready to be a father, what was I thinking? I can’t be a dad, I can’t be in the room with just Gemma and your mum, I can’t do this by myself…I am going to be a terrible dad…” Louis began to sob and shake, the heels of his hands pushed tightly to his eye socket.

 

“Lou-Lou, you’re going to be a great dad, you’ve raised me since I was five and I turned out perfect. Well, except for the fact I am dating the guy I punch when I was nine and he is also my step brother, but none of that is really your fault.” Darcy said as she jumped down our staircase, even though she was just fifteen, she was still smarter than most adults but acted like a little child. “Now, stop your tears and put your jacket on, I’d like to see my little sibling before they can walk.” Louis nodded his head at Darcy, she always knew how to calm him down when he was freaking out, I think it all goes back to the day when she went to her first day of school. To me it doesn’t matter though as long as it got Louis out of the house and on the way to the hospital, he needed to be there for his baby to be born or he would regret it.

 

Luckily, thanks to my driving, we got there in record time. Louis was rushed into the room where Gemma and my mum was as Darcy, Bradley, Denis (who is Gemma’s husband), and I wait in the family waiting room, waiting to see my boyfriend and our new baby. I paced the waiting room, no longer needing to be the strong one as Louis could not see me and I could freak out now. When Darcy was born, I was younger, so naive, I didn’t know about all the things that could go wrong when giving birth to a baby. My sister is giving birth to my boyfriends baby, who though I would ever be saving that, yeah? “Papa, please sit down, you are making me really nervous. Louis, Auntie Gemma and the baby are going to be fine; the doctors know what they are doing.” I nodded my head at my daughter, always too smart for her age; I am hoping the new baby will be just as smart as Darcy.

 

Seven whole fucking hours later, a doctor walked out to greet us all and take us back to the room, the room where Louis was standing holding a bundle in his arms. I gasped and quickly walked over to my boyfriend, peering over his shoulder too look at the tiny baby in his grasp, trying to guess what sexy it was. “Harry, I’d like you to meet, Theodore Edward Tomlinson, our baby boy.” I reached an arm around him and rubbed my finger along his head softly, feeling his baby skin. “Isn’t he just perfect, Haz, so beautiful and he is made from me, it’s like it’s magical.” I was so glad to have a new baby with Louis, so glad to have one for the both of us to raise from the beginning, unlike Darcy even though we both love her so much, she was always mine. Louis stared at our son, like he was the most precious thing in the world and he really was, he was just what both Louis and I needed. I watched as Bradley leaned over to whisper something into Darcy’s ear, which in turn made her blush.

 

“BRADLEY COOPER, YOU BETTER NOT BE TRYING TO CONVINCE MY DAUGHTER TO BE HAVING CHILDREN WITH YOU!” I screamed and pointed a finger at him, while everyone rolled their eyes.

 

“I was asking her to marry me, sir, I am waiting for her answer as we speak…” Bradley Cooper just told me, he had a death wish, WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT?! Holy fish sticks, I am like super sad right now, I think I am going to go and cry. :’(
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


	17. Chapter 17

________________________________________________

Harry’s P.O.V. (Ten Years Since the Last Chapter)

________________________________________________

 

“Oh lord, why have I done this to myself?” I smirk as Bradley began to freak out, pacing the tiny room we were in, reminding me of Louis when Ted was born, but this time I didn’t feel the need to comfort anyone, he brought this on himself. “I shouldn’t have asked her to marry me, what if she realizes I am not good enough? What if…What if she leaves me at the alter?” I sighed, maybe I should take pity on this boy or I could wait for Louis to get back here from getting Bradley’s tie ironed and to find the roses to pin on our jackets. I wanted to comfort my future son-in-law but I still do not like him that much, he might love my daughter and she might love him, but he will always be the little boy who called me bad names. Darcy was madly in love him, had been since he helped her get ready for Teddy but I just...This is my daughter I am talking about her, my baby girl…”Harry, what if she doesn’t want me anymore, what would you do if Louis didn’t love you anymore?”

 

“He won’t ever have to think about that because I will always love him, come along Ted, we must pin your rose on before you go back to Dinky.” Louis said walking into the room, ushering our nine year old son, while carrying a freshly ironed tie and a box for of rose pins. He smiled at Bradley before sitting the box and tie down, quickly pinning a purple rose on Ted’s suit jacket before shoving the young boy out of the door. “Bradley, why do you look like you are about to throw up on your wedding day nonetheless, it’s ludicrous?”

 

“I am freaking out, Louis; I’ve waited ten years for this day, ten years of picturing it our perfectly…What if something goes wrong? What if Darcy finally decides, I am not worth it? My life would be over, everything I worked for, being part of the London Orchestra, everything.” Bradley was pacing again as I pinned the rose onto my jacket, waiting to see what Louis said to calm the young lad down.

 

“Your right, all that could happen, Darcy could find you no longer a good suitor. She might not want to marry you anymore, I mean you are Bradley Cooper, what could she really see past a violin player for an Orchestra.” I stared at Louis; the one that I thought would calm Bradley down, not causing him to go even crazier. Bradley started shaking violently and tears started to trail down his cheeks, his pacing stopped, “But she has been with you for ten years, if she wanted to leave you, she would have done it years okay. She loves you like I love Harry, Harry and I did not have to be married to love each other like we do, but you want to marry Darcy.” I chuckled at the look on Bradley’s face, when everything Louis just said dawned on his face, the realization that my daughter was not going to leave him at the alter like he feared.

 

“Your right, I just need to calm down and wait for her like I suppose to, we love each other.” Bradley said confidently as Louis pinned the white rose on Bradley’s suit jacket, before he pinned a purple one unto himself. The wedding was to be a same one, only close family, Bradley’s best man was Teddy and Darcy’s maid of honour was a girl she went to school with, Lucy Gordon. I was walking Darcy down the aisle and giving her away, so when Bradley and Louis left to go into the church, I went to where Darcy is to send Ted on his way. Darcy was standing in a beautiful wedding dress, her mother, my mother and all her aunts helped her pick out. It was a beautiful princess style with a sweet heart neckline, something I only knew because Darcy has repeated it on phone conversations for months now and I might watch Say Yes to the Dress…it’s a good telly program okay? Lucy was dressed in a sundress, which was the same purple as the roses and Gemma’s little girl who was three was the flower girl. Gemma named her baby Delaney and she was wearing a sundress also but it was white and purple. Darcy walked up to me and slipped her arm through mine, smiling happily at me.

 

“How much did he freak out? I had money on this with Aunt Gemma, she said only a little because he knew I loved him but I said a lot, because well, he is Bradley.” Darcy said as we started to walk toward the doors that lead into the worship hall, Lucy was in front of us and Delaney was in front of her. When the wedding march began to play, the door was opened and Delaney walked though, throwing white and purple rose petals on the walk way on her way down. Lucy went next then we went, walking in tune with the march and made our way to the end.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join, Bradley Andrew Cooper and Darcy Anne Styles, in holy matrimony. May I ask who gives this woman to this man?” The preacher asked while addressing the entire attendances behind I stepped forward and raised my hand.

 

“I, Harry Edward Styles, her father, give her to this man.” I said I handed Darcy’s hand to Bradley. The wedding was beautiful and classic, nothing was out of place. Liam and Niall were there as a married couple, along with their little baby boy, who they just adopted. Zayn was there with, surprisingly his girlfriend, who he had been with for a couple years now. Gemma was there with her husband, Liam, and Delaney. All of Louis’ sisters were there and most of them with their boyfriends, except for Lottie who was there with only her baby (She had gotten pregnant by a guy at Uni, who wanted nothing to do with her baby or her anymore). Tonight was not only going to be special for Darcy and Bradley but I planned on doing something for Louis also. “So, I know everyone here are friends and family…” I began towards the end of the party, “Which is why I decided to do this here, clear things up for everyone here and everyone in the future.” I spoke loud and clear into the microphone, where I had everyone’s attention. “Louis and I, a long time ago, decided not to get married, we decided it wasn’t needed in anyway. I am not up here to propose because like I said we decided against it, but I am up here to pledge my love for Louis on this day. I am giving him a ring, one that was just a symbol of our love and nothing else.” I saw tears trickling down Darcy’s face, Louis was her father also, this was important to her too. “Louis any my love started out, unordinary, with him being a stripper and me being a single father. Our love was not written in the stars like Romeo and Juliet, yet it felt like it to us and that is all the matters in the end. Now, Louis is a stay at home dad and I run a bakery, something I never thought I would see in my life time…The ring has one part that is thorny, much like a rose bush, confusing and a little dangerous. Another part is smooth and silver and the last part is gold. The ring is our past, present and our golden future, much like how I hope Darcy and Bradley’s life is.”

 

“Just to add on to this, Louis and my dad, have a beautiful love and I hope my love with Bradley is as beautiful as theirs. Their story should show other people that love knows no boundaries, that you can have a kid and still find your true love.” Darcy was talking about Lottie, who thought her life was over because of having baby and it wasn’t, she could still find true love.

 

My life had changed a lot since I met Louis, I learned that someone could love Darcy and me, not everyone left like Lizzie did. I learned that not everyone was homophobic and hated people like Louis and me. I learned how to raise a smart daughter and a smart son, get them both into good school, help them on their way to a good life. I started dating a stripper; he was kind to my daughter and cared about her. The stripper was a wonderful person, I love him more than anything in the world and he is my entire life now, along with our son together. Our life does not end at this point, Louis and I will love each other until we both die and probably way past that also. Darcy and Bradley’s life does not end here either, they go on to have four children together and Bradley get famous with his violin playing. Theodore marries a love man and they adopt two children together, name one after Louis and the other after my mother. Just because this story ends, does not mean so do our lives, we live on…forever. Just remember that. Remember love wins everytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of WFLIAHP ever! D: I ish so sad, aren’t all of you sad? I am really sad, this story was so fun to write…
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Toxic by Brittney Spears – Liam’s stripping song
> 
> Till the World Ends by I See Stars – Louis’s stripping song (Suggested by Zeke, who is one cool mofo and the love of my young life! :P)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcomed.


End file.
